You're Kidding Right?
by goddsquad
Summary: Alyssa Andrade was only 12 years old when she properly met Tony Stark. She was 14 when she met Spiderman and 15 when she met all of the Avengers. She genuinely couldn't have asked for more...if anything she really prayed for less. [Eventual Peter/OC]
1. Prologue

**Author's _Note: revised as of (1/14/19)_**

 _ **Fixing a lot for this story. Mostly grammar and accuracy of stuff. I realized that a lot of stuff doesn't make sense as I continue with the story? I thought I had my research down but I didn't realize how much digging I had to do just to be properly accurate. But anyways hope this is better the 2nd time around.**_

 **\- idk lol. I know I'm not a great writer, and my grammar is all over the place, but this idea is stuck in my head and I really just want to try and execute it. So uuuh, this is a Peter/OC story and it will be, for the most part, semi-slow burn. It'll cover events prior to Civil War, Civil War, and then hopefully Spiderman: Homecoming. I'm undecided about Infinity War for now, but we'll see how it works out. I don't think I'll have a set date or schedule for updates. Let's all just pray that I even update lol.**

Please enjoy and please read and review! If you don't want to that's cool too.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from the plot and my characters. Everything else is owned by someone else or whateva.**

* * *

 _ **Cast (as of the prologue):**_

 **Alyssa Andrade** _ **\- Gabbi Garcia  
**_ **Angelo Andrade** _ **\- James Reid**_

 **Peter Parker** _ **\- Tom Holland  
**_ **Ned Leeds** _ **\- Jacob Batalon  
**_

* * *

 _ **"No friendship is an accident." – O. Henry**_

 **May 2013**

In the summer of 2013, Alyssa was 12 years old. She would officially be a " teen" that coming November 15. She stood at 5'1" with skinny limbs and baby fat still in her cheeks. Her brother Angelo, or Leo, was 2 years her senior and was currently a Freshman in high school. The summer between 8th grade and his freshman year, he had gone through a growth spurt that would put him at the whopping height of 6 feet. She envied his height; I mean c'mon, he was a whole foot taller than her. The older Andrade currently attended Midtown School of Science and Tech; the very same school Alyssa and her friends would be attending in the fall of the next year.

At the moment Alyssa attended Midtown Middle School with her two best friends Peter Parker and Ned Leeds. Alyssa and Peter's parents had introduced the two children when they were only toddlers; their parents knew each other though work, and in the beginning of kindergarten they met Ned. From then on the three were inseparable.

Despite only being 12 years old, Alyssa had so far lived an extraordinary life. It was safe to say that living in a New York, which was a magnet for heroes and geniuses, it was bound to be exciting, albeit a bit dangerous.

She could remember an event 2 years ago, where her and her best friends Peter and Ned, had seen Iron Man, aka Tony Stark up close and personal. She had cried that day because she thought she was going to lose one of her best friends due to his bravery (or was it stupidity). Ned thought it had been awesome. Peter agreed wholeheartedly.

Then a year later, a giant hole had appeared above New York City and aliens proceeded to ransack the place. Of course, she had been fortunate enough to witness the actions of the newly formed band of heroes, called the Avengers, alongside her two best friends. She could remember her mother crying that day when they had reunited. Alyssa had gotten separated from her family when Peter grabbed her arm and ran as fast as he could away from the danger, dragging her with him and in the opposite direction of her family.

So much excitement occurred in her life and she yet could always remember Peter Parker and Ned Leeds being by her side through it all.

Yet for this final round of middle school, Alyssa can only pray for an easy, hero free, alien free, year.


	2. Wednesdays

**Author's Note: revised as of (1/16/19)**

 **wow a chapter, amazing. the first few chapters are definitely just fillers, but its nice to establish backstories and relationships lol**

 **Please enjoy and please read and review. If you don't want to that's cool too.**

 ** _For pre-spider bite and somewhat younger Peter, I just took Tom Holland's image in the movie How I Live Now.  _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from the plot and my characters. Everything else is owned by someone else or whateva.**

* * *

 **Cast (as introduced in this chapter):  
Bianca Andrade - Miriam Quiambao  
Andrew Dawson - James Denton**

 **May Parker - Marisa Tomei  
Flash Thompson - Tony Revolori**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. yong bibig mo - your mouth  
** **2\. teleserye - filipino TV dramas**

* * *

 ** _"Wednesdays are like Mondays in the middle of the week!"_** _ **\- Lee Fox Williams**_

 **May 2013**

Everyone could come to the agreement that Monday's are terrible; but, not everyone would agree with Alyssa that Wednesday's are much much worse. Alyssa hated the middle of the week. She felt as though it was the slowest day, even slower than Monday, and everything was starting to pile on as the week was coming to a close. Teacher's usually didn't give out tests on Mondays, they were just as sick of the day as student's were. She understood why it was called hump day. If she couldn't get past hump day she might just end it all.

"Lisa! Get up or you're going to be late!"

Alyssa hated Wednesday's, they gave her a massive headache.

"Lisa come on! Peter's gonna be here soon," her mother called out.

Alyssa groaned into her pillow before turning her head to look over the clock that ticked away at her wall. It was 6:10 in the morning, there was no way Peter would be there soon and there was no way she was gonna be late.

"Ugh mom, why do you lie?" she mumbled out while pushing herself up from her comfortable bed. Stretching out her tight muscles and making a sound of satisfaction, Alyssa stood and avoided shivering at the feeling of the cold wooden floor of her room. She should really get a carpet or a rug or something.

The Filipina moved sluggishly to the bathroom down the hall, but not without banging on her brother's door just so he could wake up and suffer alongside her. Her family was similar in a sense that, if they were woken up in the morning, they couldn't go back to sleep.

"Ugh..god...fuck off Alyssa!"

"Ay Leo, _yong bibig mo_!" their mother yelled.

Alyssa laughed before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Looking into the slightly foggy mirror, Alyssa carefully bit the inside of her cheek before moving on to doing her usual morning routine.

As she walked out of the bathroom she was putting her brushed hair up into a high ponytail. Her brother had decided to finally make an appearance, stepping out of his room looking tired and groggy.

As much as she hated Wednesday's, considering it was the last week of school, Alyssa hated it just a bit less since there wasn't actually anything to do now that everything was wrapping up for the year. She decided to wear her favorite shirt today: a Star Wars shirt that had an image of the Millenium Falcon printed across the front, below it were the words, "My Favorite Bird".

After packing her practically empty backpack she moved to grab and put on her glasses before walking out of her room and thumping down the stairs, hastily moving to the kitchen where her mom was stationed. The short woman was wearing her work clothes already and was finishing up a cup off coffee while watching a recorded show that seemed to be from the night before.

Setting her backpack down behind the couch, Alyssa moved around the small kitchen to make herself some cereal.

"Why do you like to watch _teleseryes_ so early in the morning?" she pondered, watching the overly dramatic scene play out on the TV. It looked to be a typical sort of Filipino drama, with love interests fighting and exposing one another to harsh words they would likely apologize for later.

"If I want to watch my shows, I'll watch my shows," her mother argued while filling her then empty cup with water before placing it in the sink to wash for later. Alyssa shrugged and laughed before looking up as she listened to the heavy steps of her brother coming down the stairs. He was dressed loosely, in a pair of black joggers and a navy U.S air force t-shirt on. He carried his backpack by one strap on one shoulder and was preoccupied with scrolling through his phone.

Once he reached the bottom step he pocketed his phone and moved to put his hair into a man bun. He had decided to grow his hair out this year and Alyssa could only hope that the heat of the summer would compel him to cut it. His hair was barely brushing against his shoulders and every inch it grew longer, Alyssa would cringe. At least he took care of his hair and kept it from getting oily and gross. If anything he seemed to care for his hair more than she did (not saying that she let hers get all oily and gross).

"Hey do you have that, running thing after school?"

"Nah that ended like a week ago," Alyssa mumbled out while she cleaned her cereal bowl and placed it and the spoon into the dish rack to let it dry. Alyssa was part of an afterschool program where students ran and trained for marathons. Peter and Ned always questioned her love for running.

"Did you get a participation medal for this year's marathon?" Leo teased, completely overlooking the display case in the living room that held Alyssa's slowly growing number of medals from her marathons. The case itself only held 3 medals and 3 of her number stickers. Beside it was Leo's own display case, complete with an additional shelf for the trophies he'd gotten for baseball.

Alyssa rolled her eyes before their attention turned to the door as the sound of the doorbell rang throughout their home.

"That's probably Peter," Alyssa went and grabbed her backpack, shouldering it with ease.

"Peter? It's barely 7," her mother questioned in disbelief.

"You're the one who said he was gonna be here soon," Alyssa said while opening the door to reveal the skinny frame of a brown haired boy standing on the other side. Peter grinned at his friend sheepishly while pushing his glasses as they slid down the bridge of his nose. He looked past Alyssa and waved to her mother and brother.

"Good morning Ms. Andrade," he paused and swallowed, "Hey Leo."

Leo nodded back in acknowledgment, chuckling at the fact that the Parker boy was still somewhat intimidated by him no matter how long they had known each other. Bianca smiled softly at the boy who tended to constantly look nervous.

"Good morning Peter, did you want to come in and have some breakfast? We have cereal, or I could make you some toast?"

"Uh no thanks, Aunt May made me breakfast before I left."

Alyssa believed the making part, but that didn't entirely mean he had eaten it. May Parker was sadly not the best cook and Alyssa's mother was extremely aware of this; she gave him a small look before nodding.

"Ok...well, you two be careful on the way to school, and say hi to Ned for me," the woman let them go. Alyssa grinned at her mother before she slipped into her old beat up vans. She wiggled her foot around a bit while pulling the back of the shoe so that they were on properly then looked up and waved to her mother and brother as she made her way out of the townhouse, Peter waiting for her patiently a few feet away.

"Bye mom, bye Leo" she said as she began closing the door, then as the door was almost closed and their replies almost faded, she propped it open with her hand and poked her head in.

"Oh and Mom, you don't need to pick me up, I'm going over to Peter's and May'll probably just take me home," she finalized and her mother nodded as Leo gave her a two finger salute. Alyssa grinned again and hummed as she heard her mother tell her to be careful one last time before the door finally closed. She then hopped down the small set of steps in front of her home and smiled as Peter as the two of them began their trek to school.

"Hey uh, is your brother's hair getting even longer?" Peter suddenly piped up with a slight tilt of his head and Alyssa rolled her eyes while Peter chuckled.

"Honestly in another month it's going to be longer than mine," she turned to look at her lanky friend, "And I'd like to think my hair is pretty long." Peter let out a huff that she figured was a chuckle.

"Y'know Flash is trying to grow his hair out?" Peter snickered as Alyssa choked on air. The whole man-bun trend had risen up out of nowhere and it was slowly starting to become more prominent.

"Flash? As in Flash Thompson? Oh who am I kidding, Flash Thompson is the most iconic name I know, it really couldn't be anyone else. Also, he's the only Flash I know," the two friends laughed at the thought of Flash Thompson. Biggest asshole of Midtown Middle School. His parents were rich and willing to give the boy what he wanted; making him the leader of all things horrible. Alyssa found that for a school full of nerds, nerds could be quite cruel. She would know considering Peter was Flash's number one victim for no actual good reason.

It was probably due to a weird superiority complex thing, but Flash Thompson had established that he loved tormenting Peter and would continue to torment him for the rest of his life. Sure he sometimes included Ned in the teasing but it was all directed mostly to Peter.

Alyssa on the other hand was a whole different story. No matter how lanky or non threatening she looked to others, Alyssa was in fact more dangerous than she looked, at least in Flash's eyes, because Flash Thompson was terrified of her. Whenever he decided it was "bully Peter Parker time" he made sure that Alyssa wasn't around to witness any of it, which was difficult considering they were together nearly all the time. Flash was lucky that they only had one class with Alyssa. Alyssa wasn't sure if it was she herself who was intimidating, or her 6' Air Force bound brother.

"Even when it's long he'll probably still try to slick it back with grease," Alyssa gagged.

Peter guffawed this time, nearly toppling over from how hard he was laughing. Alyssa grinned before nudging Peter to hurry as she caught sight of Ned waving to them down the street.

* * *

One train ride and a spontaneous comic book store trip later, the trio walked up the steps which led to the entrance of their middle school.

"See the thing is, invisibility is pretty much useless if you don't already have any talents," Peter argued almost heatedly, "If you didn't already know how to fight or weren't flexible, or were basically just super useless, being able to go invisible doesn't exactly improve anything! You still can't fight and you still aren't flexible!"

Alyssa laughed at the look on Ned's face.

"Ok, I understand, buuuut," Peter groaned but Ned only continued, "It's not like you can't learn those things, besides if you're invisible it doesn't even matter if you can't do those things, if no one can detect you then they can't even fight you!"

"Then how would you win against any of the bad guys?!" Peter cried.

"Well you could just-"

"Hey Penis Parker!"

Peter yelped as Flash ran past and smacked him in the back of the head before running off laughing with his equally immature friends. Peter and Alyssa glared after them, although Peter's looked more like a cringe, while Ned merely blinked considering he wasn't really sure what had just happened. The three stood there for a moment before Peter coughed and began to walk toward the direction of his locker. Alyssa continued to glare despite the fact that Flash was long gone as she followed after her two friends.

"Y'know, why does he even call you Penis Parker? It's not even funny. Penis jokes are _never funny_. I don't think they're ever _gonna be_ funny," Alyssa rambled and Peter flushed. The boy ducked his head and tried to burrow himself into his shirt while he fumbled to place the combination of his locker. The name Penis Parker was so infamous that more people around the school knew the insult rather then the actual person it was meant to insult. The "oh so clever Flash" had come up with it the second week of 6th grade and from there it stuck. Peter feared that he would be Penis Parker for as long as he remained in Queens.

The shrill sound of the school bell echoed throughout the halls alongside the chatter of prepubescent teens. Ned made a noise as he prepared to join into the flow of moving students in order to get to his first period.

"I'll see you guys later," Ned sighed and Peter and Alyssa bid him farewell as the boy waved and made his way to the direction of his first class. Peter closed his locker after taking out the last of his belongings that resided within. Considering most teachers weren't really giving lessons anymore there was no need to use his locker. All he had in there anyway was a half empty notebook and a sweater he continuously forgot to take home.

He turned to his friend and watched as the girl pushed her glasses up as they slid down the bridge of her nose. Peter smiled slightly at the sight of the girl biting the inside of her cheek. A bad habit.

"If you keep biting your cheek your braces'll make you bleed again," Peter scolded and Alyssa let her cheek go before shoving the boy slightly.

"Whatever mom, I'll see you later," Alyssa bid and Peter barely got in a reply before Alyssa ran off in the opposite direction that Ned had went in. Peter couldn't help but be impressed at how well she could weave her way through the oncoming crowd.

* * *

As the final bell rang for the day, the trio met up where the had separated with Peter stood leaning against his locker. Now that the school day was officially over they only had two more days of school before summer break. Summer break meant more time on their hands to do whatever they wanted. More sleepovers, more all nighters, and more comic book store visits. Peter looked up and smiled when he saw his two friends making their way over but it quickly faded at the distressed look on Alyssa's face.

"What happened?" he questioned meekly and Ned answered while Alyssa groaned in annoyance, nearly banging her head against the locker.

"Alyssa's mom texted her last period and told her that she might be staying with her dad for the summer," Ned filled in and Peter's eyes widened at the prospect.

See the thing with Alyssa's parents was, they had separated when she was only 8 years old and she had been so distressed over it that she "ran from home", aka packed a bag and slept over at Peter's apartment for 2 weeks. Yet it wasn't as though Andrew Dawson had ever been abusive or even remotely mean to his family, Alyssa just didn't see the point of being with someone who decided he didn't want to stay. If he wanted to bond with his kids so badly, then why leave in the first place? And whenever he spoke to Alyssa, it seemed like all he wanted to do was recruit her for the Air Force Academy like her brother.

Andrew Dawson was a decorated military officer and held the title of lieutenant general of the US Army. His ex-wife Bianca Andrade was a scientist who worked with the research unit of the military. The two met in 1995 and three years had their first child, Angelo Andrade Dawson. Then in November 2000, Alyssa Andrade Dawson was born. It all seemed to be going rather well, then fast forward a few years and the divorce papers were soon being signed. Bianca no longer worked for the military and was a primary scientist who worked with Stark Industries. Due to reasons Alyssa had yet to understand or even know, Andrew Dawson decided to leave his family and Bianca decided that his last name would go with him. Angelo and Alyssa took their mother's last name instead of their father's as the man moved out of their lives.

Andrew was not as absent as people might think he would be, but Alyssa had never stayed with her father for much longer than a weekend, so how did her mother expect her to stay with him for a whole summer?

"But…" Peter finally spoke up after what felt like forever, "But we literally planned our whole summer out already," he trailed off as he got closer to the end of his sentence and Alyssa groaned once more.

"Well it's not that bad, it's only like 3 hours away, and at least it's not some relative you've never talked to before," Ned assured and Alyssa couldn't help but blink as she thought over the situation. As much as she disliked being around her father it wasn't like she hated his existence. If anything she still considered herself lucky that her dad at least tried to stay in contact with them.

"I guess so..." she mumbled out and Peter smiled before nudging her slightly.

"Hey it's ok, we'll just work our summer around you being at your dad's. It's not like he won't let you leave DC, and we could could down there too! Plus at least it's only for the summer," Peter laid out and Alyssa gave him a bright, braces filled, smile. Her two best friends never failed to make her feel better.

"Yeah you're right...you know what, whatever, let's worry about it later and go over to your apartment, I'm pretty sure May's probably already trying to cook something," Alyssa pushed off the locker and adjusted her backpack, laughing alongside Peter and Ned as the Parker boy cringed over the idea of his aunt's sad attempts at cooking.


	3. Mr Dawson

**a/n: revised as of (1/16/19)**

 **super short chapter, also just a few more fillers i swear.**

 ** _Hello! currently looking for a beta-reader and hopefully a proofreader/editor person, cus im pretty sure those are two different things? I guess message me if you can? Not sure how this works lol._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from the plot and my characters. Everything else is owned by someone else or whateva.**

* * *

 ** _Cast (as introduced in this chapter):_**

 **Maryam Asadi -** ** _Golshifteh_** ** _Farahani_**

* * *

 _ **"Father said conflict develops the character." - Zelda Fitzgerald**_

Two days passed quickly and Peter and Ned sat in Alyssa's room as she bustled around finishing up the last of her packing. Between the use of three bags, Alyssa would be mad if her clothes didn't last an entire summer vacation. Soon she and her brother would be picked up by their father to go to DC. And for the entirety of summer their mother would be abroad for work and would hopefully return before the next school year started.

"When was the last time you went to your dad's house?" Ned questioned as he fiddled with a pair of broken goggles on her desk.

"I dunno, like...a few months ago? Maybe?" Alyssa mumbled out while she bit on her inner cheek in thought. She wondered if she was missing anything.

"You don't remember the last time you went to your dad's house?" Ned questioned shamelessly and Peter shot him a look that made him almost shrink back sheepishly.

"I dunno, he's been busy I guess, with the military or whatever," Alyssa mumbled, and Ned nodded slowly as he let out a quiet "oh" in realization.

"Lisa! Dad's gonna be here soon," Leo called out and the trio of friends looked to the one another before sighing simultaneously. Despite working out their plans and mostly figuring everything out, it was odd to not have one of them only a few blocks away from the other.

"Lisa!"

"Ok, I'm coming!"

Alyssa shrugged on her backpack and moved out of her room, her friends following behind. Ned dragged her small carry on suitcase while Peter shrugged her duffle bag onto his shoulder. The 3 of them bundled down the stairs and nearly toppled each other over with their antics. Alyssa laughed at Peter's sound of distress when she shoved at him as they made their way down. Ned was behind them rambling about something or another.

"Do you think your dad'll let us see some cool military weapons or something?" Ned gasped, "When we go to DC maybe we'll meet War Machine," he gushed in excitement and Peter furrowed his eyebrows while Alyssa piped in that it likely wasn't possible.

"Colonel Rhodes is a rather busy man."

Peter's glasses nearly flew off his face from how quickly he turned his head. Three pairs of eyes landed on the figure of Andrew Dawson, who looked rather imposing standing there at his full height of 6'1" and dressed sharply in a suit. Beside him stood a woman who was nearly equal in height in her heeled boots. She had short brown hair and well kept eyebrows. From what Alyssa could tell she was some type of middle-eastern descent. Leo stood beside their mother, his backpack on and looking more nervous than she'd ever seen him, and her mother stood tensely with her arms crossed and her hip popped out. The room was silent for only a moment longer.

"Hey dad," Alyssa greeted hesitantly, her two friends followed hastily.

"Hi Mr. Dawson," they said, and Andrew nodded, first to his daughter then slowly to her to friends.

"Alyssa...Peter, Ned," He paused for a moment before motioning to the tall looking woman beside him, "Kids, this is Captain Maryam Asadi of the US Air Force," he introduced and the three preteens nodded respectfully towards the intimidating woman. She remained silent and nodded back in acknowledgment.

"Ooookay…" Alyssa trailed off, letting the unasked question hang in the air. Why was the woman here? Her mother clicked her teeth and gave the girl a sharp look, making her and her two friends shrink back. Alyssa should've known better than to be any sort of disrespectful towards an adult.

"I'm under orders to accompany your father to act as extra protection for your family," Maryam suddenly spoke up and Alyssa blinked before making eye contact with her brother, who looked about as perplexed as she did. Extra protection?

"You're father is a rather important man…" she trailed off much too ominously for Alyssa's liking, "Leo why don't you come with me so we can speak."

The woman turned to Leo who tensed even more before motioning for him to follow her. As quickly as she seemed to have appeared in their home she stepped out and into the bustling activity of the city outside their door. Leo stood rigid and confused for a moment before he turned to his mother and bid her goodbye for the summer. The woman practically melted and hugged her first born tight while mumbling into his ear. Leo hugged her back and nodded along to what she was saying then picked up his duffle bag and moved to go follow after the woman who made a swift exit.

The door opened and shut once more and the atmosphere tensed once again. The three teens looked at one another before looking back and forth between Alyssa's parents as they stared at each other. Every time these two were in a room together it's as though something were going to go down. Alyssa wondered if it had anything to do with their separation. 5 years and she still wasn't really sure what had occurred.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late to check in for your flight Bianca," her father piped up.

"I won't be," her mother shot down and Andrew could only sigh.

"When I come back, my children better be in the same perfect, healthy, happy condition as they are when I leave," Bianca suddenly said and Andrew stared her down with furrowed brows, "In fact I expect them to be _better_. I don't fully trust you with my children Andrew, and don't even think for a second that you were my first choice," she informed venomously and Alyssa wondered if her friends should be hearing this. "But since you were the _only_ choice I had left, I expect to come back knowing that they were taken care of and safe."

Alyssa discovered that the only reason they were staying with her dad was due to her mother's business trip. She believed 15 was still too young for Leo to be left alone to take care of his sister and none of their other close family or even family friends could take care of them or even watch over them for 2 and a half months. As bitter as Leo was, he knew their mother was strict about their safety so he agreed with going to their father's. Once he agreed Alyssa didn't exactly have a choice.

"I thought you knew me better than this Bianca," he father sighed out, "I would never let anything happen to Leo and Alyssa, do you forget that they are my children as well?" The question remained unanswered and Alyssa almost joked that maybe they weren't his kids. But _now_ was not the time for that.

"I'm warning you Andrew…"

"And I take your warning completely to heart, despite how there is no need for it."

Alyssa glanced at Peter, who gave her a wary look, then at Ned, who was invested in the drama unfolding before him.

"Um...Ma?"

Alyssa's parents both turned to her; Peter noted how both their hard eyes seemed to melt with fondness for their daughter.

"I think we should really get going…?" Alyssa mumbled nervously and Bianca glanced at the clock before surging forward to wrap her arms around her daughter. Alyssa hugged her back just as tightly, as though they were saying goodbye for much longer than 2 and a half months. Bianca mumbled words of care and worry in Tagalog to her daughter and Alyssa responded back with nods and a few words of her own. Sure it was just a summer vacation but so much could happen in two months and she only worried more for her mother considering the woman would be abroad and so out of reach.

"I'll try to call you as much as I can ok?" the woman declared and Alyssa nodded, understanding that her work could be very demanding.

Alyssa allowed for her mother to guide her out, the woman pointedly ignoring Andrew as he held the door open for them and the two boys who scrambled to follow after their friend with her bags in their possession. Andrew shut the door behind him as Bianca coddled their youngest, one last time. Peter and Ned had placed her bags in the trunk beside Leo's own, and Leo was conversing with Maryam who looked rather impressed by whatever he was telling her. When Bianca finally let their daughter go, Alyssa practically gravitated toward her two friends. Peter fidgeted with the oversized clothes which engulfed his lanky, pale form, and Ned was practically bouncing in excitement about the whole situation.

"I'll text you guys on the way there, then I'll video chat as soon as I'm settled in," Alyssa assured, adjusting her round framed glasses so they weren't slipping off her face. Peter smiled that odd little half smile of his and Ned nodded in affirmation.

* * *

Soon, Alyssa and her brother settled in the backseat of the car, with Maryam taking up the passenger's seat. Andrew looked like he was attempting to speak to his ex-wife once more, yet it appeared ultimately one sided. Alyssa took the time to converse with Peter and Ned through the open window, the three of them speaking in somewhat hushed, excited voices over their summer plans. Ned was hoping he would be allowed to purchase the newest Star Wars Lego set that had come out last month, while Peter gushed about possibly asking about the new set that was meant to look exactly like the newly pronounced Avengers Tower.

"I don't know..the lego Millenium Falcon seems way cooler…" Alyssa agreed with Ned and the boy looked smug while Peter looked all types of betrayed.

"You're just saying that because you're obsessed with the Millenium Falcon!" Peter whined.

"I'm just saying, the Avengers Tower is like...right there, so what's the point of having a smaller lego version if you can see the real thing from your apartment? On the other hand, the Millenium Falcon isn't something you can see everyday, so why not have the privilege of seeing the mini version?"

"But that's what makes the tower better! You can see two!" Peter exclaimed and Alyssa shook her head in disappointment as Ned pondered this possibility.

The sound of the car door opening caught their attention and the three watched as Alyssa's father settled into the driver's seat. Bianca had leaned into the car from Alyssa's side and gave the girl one final hug while grasping at Leo's hand, squeezing it as she bid them goodbye. Alyssa's best friends gave her cheerful goodbye's while she waved back as her father started the car and reminded them to have their seatbelts on. Soon Alyssa watched as the figures of her mother and her two friends became smaller and smaller as they drove further away.

She leaned back into her seat with a sigh, looking to the side at her brother who looked as though he was already ready to fall asleep. She glance up to Maryam who appeared to be checking something on her smartphone, and then to her father who had his attention solely on the streets. She figured the drive would be somewhat awkward, but she was hoping it wouldn't be so quiet and tense. Pulling out her phone and her earphones, Alyssa opened up her messages and grinned at the sight of her group chat, recently titled "let qui-gons, be qui-gons", blowing up with Peter and Ned's messages.

"let qui-gons, be qui-gons"

Lisa: did my mom make u guys leave?

Peter: No, she invited us in for some lunch actually.

Ned: lisa

Ned: i will nver get over ur moms food

Ned: also i luv yakult

Lisa: oh crap!

Lisa: i shouldve packed some

Peter: What is it anyway?

Peter: Yogurt?

Lisa: im not sure

Lisa: ned did u finish my last ones ?

Ned: …..

Ned: yes

Alyssa groaned but then laughed as Ned sent a picture of him with the small empty yakult bottle. She could see Peter's head peeking out from the corner of the shot. Alyssa nearly couldn't hold in her laugh as Ned sent a series of pictures of Peter and her mother caught off guard.

* * *

a/n : check out Alyssa's aesthetic board on my Pinterest: cassadillam

the board is girls ; aesthetic

the section is: alyssa


	4. Summer of '13

**a/n : revised as of (1/16/19)**

 **chapter 4! we're getting closerrrrr!**

 ** _Still currently looking for a beta-reader/editor person! So please message me if you can! Thank you!_**

 **disclaimer: i do not own anything aside from the plot and my characters. Everything else is owned by someone else or whateva**

* * *

 **Cast (as introduced in this chapter):**

 **Jasmine Alvarez: _Rita Moreno_**

* * *

 ** _Shoutout to :_ lizlil**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing!  
** **I truly appreciate it and I promise  
** **I won't disappoint with the up coming chapters!**

* * *

 _"A dream is a microscope through which we look at the hidden occurrences in our soul." - Erich Fromm_

 **June 2013**

The 3 hour ride hadn't been the worst, but in retrospect, Alyssa had been texting for half of it and sleeping for the other.

When they arrived at their father's home, it was nearing night time and both Alyssa and her brother were ready to just sleep the rest of the evening away. Maryam had left quickly for some type of important business, but not before informing their father to call her if they needed anything.

Alyssa and Leo grabbed their things and all but dragged them into their new temporary home. The house itself was actually quite impressive. It was a modern looking one story house which had tight security placed into its system, four bedrooms and two of them were specifically set for Leo and Alyssa. Each bedroom had a bathroom, which not only had a toilet but also a shower. The fourth room was set up as a game room/family room. The rooms felt awkwardly new and Alyssa couldn't wait to make it look...lived in.

Andrew assured the two that they could relax until dinner was ready and the siblings wasted no time isolating themselves into their usual respective rooms. Upon entering, Alyssa opted to throw open her suitcase, leaving it on the floor instead of unpacking it. She quickly changed into an oversized t-shirt and some sleeping shorts and jumped onto the bed in order to be comfortable while she messaged her friends.

A few minutes into their texts, Peter suggested a video chat and Alyssa took that moment to set up her stuff onto the empty looking desk that was placed in the corner. She pulled out her laptop from her backpack and a few books and comic books so that it began to decorate the desk with her belongings.

She opened up her laptop and prepared it so that she could answer the chat as soon as either Peter or Ned called. In the meantime she decided she would unpack her belongings so that she didn't make a mess once she needed to start pulling out clothes. Alyssa organized her clothes in the dresser and closet and took out her toiletries so that she could set up the bathroom.

She placed a picture of her and her family on the small table beside the bed and then a picture of her, Peter, and Ned on the desk. Alyssa decided to print copies of some of the photos in her room so that the room she had in her father's home could have the same familiarity. Once her entire suitcase was unpacked she slid it under the bed so that it was out of the way. Then as she was unpacking her duffle bag she heard the distinct sound of her laptop alerting her that someone was trying to chat with her. Alyssa tossed her fuzzy blue blanket on top of the made bed and moved over to the desk.

Answering the call she saw both Peter and Ned were already settled in and were waving to her through their cameras. Alyssa waved back and adjusted her glasses as they began to slip off her nose.

"Petes, are you in your living room?" she questioned as she made herself comfortable on the rolling chair that was part of the room. From the way the camera was angled upward, it was obvious he was likely using May's phone.

Peter looked up from whatever he was writing and nodded, "Yeah, I have some summer homework so I thought I might as well get started," he informed as he went back to whatever he was doing. Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows and watched as Ned made a face.

"Summer homework? Nobody gave summer homework?" The boy said. Ned looked like he was building something out what appeared to be legos, but Alyssa wasn't too sure.

"Y-yeah, no, um, Ms. Frost recommended this online course for me so that I could get ahead for next year," Peter let out sheepishly while Alyssa snorted. Then the boy let out a cough as beeping was picked up by the microphone of the phone. Ned looked up from whatever he was building and laughed as Peter seemed to panic.

"Is May cooking again?" the boy joked and Alyssa let out another snort as not a moment later, May Parker appeared behind Peter in the background, waving away at something and coughing as the smoke from the kitchen seemed to increase.

"That lasagna really didn't want to agree with me," May laughed before coughing again. She then noticed Peter chatting with his two best friends and waved to them happily, as though disregarding that their apartment was beginning to fill with smoke.

"Oh hi Ned, hi Lisa!"

"May! The kitchen!" Peter cried and Ned and Alyssa both let out a laugh as the Parkers rushed to make sure their apartment didn't burn down. As the two friends watched them moved around their apartment, someone knocked on Alyssa's door. Alyssa looked over her shoulder to see her father standing in the doorway. He raised a brow at the commotion coming from her computer and Alyssa let out a small laugh.

"Uh...just talking to Ned and Peter,"

"Hi Mr. Dawson!" Ned called out and Alyssa turned to give the boy a look.

"Hello Ned," Andrew greeted shortly before he turned back to his daughter, "Alyssa, dinner's ready," he informed before leaving quickly.

Alyssa nodded slowly, watching him retreat before turning back to her laptop. Peter seemed to be settling back into his seat and Ned was waiting patiently for their conversation to continue.

"Uh guys I gotta go, dinner's ready."

"Aw what, but we barely got on," Ned complained.

"Yeah I know, maybe I'll call later," Alyssa assured and her two friends nodded in agreement.

"Bye Lisa," both the boys bid and Alyssa grinned widely, flashing off her braces before waving at her camera and greeting them goodbye also. She ended the call and closed her laptop before moving out of her room and out to the hallway, where she could smell the heavenly scent of a home cooked meal just waiting for her. She didn't know her father could cook.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Alyssa and her brother arrived at their father's home. Their father spent as much time with them as he could, taking them around DC, or even just bonding with them at home. But when he couldn't he was either in his office working or at some meeting away from home. Leo and Alyssa had settled in nicely, and though they didn't go out much without their father with them, they enjoyed their time there so far.

They also recently met Jasmine, their father's housekeeper, who arrived Monday after going home to her family that weekend. She was an older lady and she lived in the house throughout the weekdays and went home to her family on the weekends. She had a warm and motherly aura about her and Alyssa could only think of her as a sort of grandmother. Their own mother called as frequently as she could and Alyssa chatted with Peter and Ned as frequently as she could.

Maryam was becoming a familiar face around the house as well, but Alyssa had yet to really know much about the woman's personal life outside of the military.

A lot had happened in just two weeks. A lot included the event that changed Alyssa's life.

The green fog.

If Alyssa could vaguely remember, it was a Wednesday night. Of course it was.

They had gone to dinner at a small homely restaurant earlier in the evening and she and her brother couldn't help but laugh at their mother's antics when the woman decided to facetime them and, despite being a renowned scientist within the military and now Stark Industries, she still seemed to have a hard time using technology to communicate. She remembered seeing the look of content on her father's mostly stoic face, and the sound of her brother's laughter echoing in the small booth.

Then she spoke to Peter and Ned later on that night through video chat. The three of them tried to endure the night but in the end she had stayed up the longest, taking pictures of her two sleeping friends and giggling to herself tiredly.

Alyssa remembered leaving the window open and while she slowly slipped into unconsciousness she vaguely remembered seeing the fog.

She thought she was already dreaming when she watched green mist slowly fill into her temporary room. Her vision was already blurry but soon it blurred even more, and all she could remember, was green.

She had an odd dream that night.

She dreamt of spiders, and iron, and red, white and blue. She dreamt of her father, her brother, and her mother. She dreamt of Peter and Ned and that one girl Michelle Jones. She dreamt of Flash Thompson and kids she's known since elementary school. She dreamt of a woman with long red hair and a man in black and white. She dreamt of being able to see the world and to see people in a way that was different from normal.

Soon she was dreaming of nothing and all she felt was heavy.

* * *

Alyssa woke up that next morning to a giant headache. When she opened her eyes, everything in the room was blurry. At some point during her sleep she slipped off her glasses and set them on the dresser beside her bed. She felt groggy and weak as she reached up to pick up her glasses and put them on her face. Alyssa sat up slowly and looked around the room. Nothing appeared out place, yet everything looked different. She couldn't place her finger on it but the room seemed...bigger?

Alyssa stood slowly, wary that she might fall over if she stood up too suddenly. Perhaps she had gotten sick that night when she left her window open.

She moved to the bathroom slowly and rubbed at her eye to try and rid herself of the dryness. When she reached the sink, she slipped off her glasses and looked at herself in the mirror with tired eyes.

A moment passed.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Leo jolted awake and it only took a second of processing before he began to move with a sense of urgency and panic to find the source of the scream. In the study, Andrew jumped out of his seat as quickly as he could and ran to his daughters aid while calling out her name. He made sure to grab the gun that was secured in his desk.

"Alyssa!"

"Lisa?!"

Leo and his father met up with one another in the hallway, both of them on high alert as the made their way to Alyssa's room. Andrew motioned for Jasmine to stay back, the woman wary and concerned as she appeared around the corner of the hall. Alyssa's bedroom itself was empty, and both males stared at the large broken shell looking thing that was on Alyssa's bed, there were several pieces spread out and cracked but this was the least of Andrew's concerns. Andrew made a quick sweep of the room, his gun pointed at the floor, while Leo made to shut the bedroom window. Leo checked the closet which was ajar and shook his head at his father who was making his way to the bathroom.

Now that they were quiet, Andrew could hear the panicked breaths coming from within and he took one hand off the grip of his gun to slowly push the door open. The door moved to reveal his youngest child on the bathroom floor with her back against the wall. She was curled into herself and had her arms wrapped around her knees. He could hear her panicked breaths and quiet sobs. The shaking of her shoulders made him stop Leo from moving forward any further.

Andrew turned the safety of his gun back on and tucked it into the back of his pants. He motioned for Leo to stay where he was before slowly moving closer to his daughter.

"Alyssa…?"

She let out a soft sob in response.

"Alyssa, sweetheart? What happened?"

Andrew kneeled down to his daughters level. He reached out to her slowly and yet before he could touch her, the girl flinched. He froze for a moment and looked up at his son from the corner of his eye. Leo had followed his instruction and remained where he was. The boy was tense and nervous, unsure of what he needed to do to make sure his sister was ok.

"Alyssa, sweetheart you need to tell me what happened," their father said gently, while he settled down. He kneeled on the floor a few feet away from her, realizing now that it may be best if he didn't move any closer.

Alyssa mumbled into her arms before slowly beginning to look up at them.

"I don't know what's going on…." she said in a pitiful voice and Leo took a sharp intake of breath when she finally looked up. Andrew's eyes widened before narrowing in confusion. Alyssa let out a small sob, yet her tears flowed out from not just the corners of her two eyes but also a third eye that was placed just above her eyebrows in the center of her forehead.

"Come here sweetheart," Andrew opened his arms up for his daughter and she all but threw herself into the comfort of her father's embrace. Alyssa sobbed into her father's neatly buttoned dress shirt and the man rubbed her back as he looked back to make eye contact with his son.

Leo ran his hand through his hair and slowly slid down so he was sitting on the floor, his back against the doorway. He rested his arms on his bent knees and watched his father comfort his sister. When he had heard her scream, panic had set in deep in his chest, but he pushed it aside when he processed that his sister was possibly in danger. He didn't expect anything like this to have occurred. A third eye? They were taught about mutants and enhanced peoples in school but he hadn't met one before, let alone think his sister was one herself.

"Angelo, I need you to call your mother for me," Andrew stated quietly, making sure that he didn't startle the distressed teenage girl. Leo nodded hastily and moved away from the bathroom as quick as he could. Andrew glanced past Leo and stared at the rocky mess on Alyssa's bed. He needed to call someone about cleaning that up. He allowed the girl to settle on the floor, figuring that seeing the mess on her bed would just distress her even more.

"Dad,"

Andrew turned the doorway to see Leo standing with his phone clutched in his hand. The boy handed his dad the phone and moved to comfort his sister as the man walked out of the room entirely, closing the door behind him. He took a breath to prepare himself for the conversation he was about to have, before pressing the phone to his ear.

"Bianca?"

* * *

 **a/n : check out Alyssa's aesthetic board on my Pinterest: cassadillam**

 **the board is girls ; aesthetic**

 **the section is: alyssa**


	5. Reserved For

**a/n: revised as of (5/3/19). I made big boy mistakes :(**

 **here we go. theres still a lot of stuff not properly fixed with this story but we're getting there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from the plot and my characters. Everything else is owned by someone else or whateva.**

* * *

 **Cast (as introduced in this chapter):**

 **Ben Parker - _Colin Firth_**

 **Tony Stark - _Robert Downey JR._  
Bruce Banner - _Mark Ruffalo_  
JARVIS - _Paul Bettany_**

* * *

 ** _"The family is one of nature's masterpieces." - George Santayana_**

In the bathroom, Alyssa had finally gotten her sobbing under control. Her breathing continued to hiccup from time to time, and her heart was still racing at about 100 miles per hour, but she was starting to calm down. Albeit slowly. Leo had made himself comfortable on the floor so he could watch over his younger sister. The younger Andrade remained curled up into herself, yet deep down she knew that she could no longer waste time panicking over the situation.

Alyssa needed to think clearly if she wanted to figure out what had happened to her. Sniffling once more, the 12 year old began to straighten out; alerting Leo and causing him to straighten out as well. Alyssa wiped at her eyes and blinked to try and force the irritation away. She didn't bother trying to rub at the third eye on her forehead. It was just too weird and she'd probably start crying again.

"Hey...are you alright Lisa?" her brother asked wearily.

Alyssa stayed quiet, afraid that she may break down once more. She shook her head without looking at her brother and the boy sighed heavily but understood. Leo felt as though there was a large lump in his throat that he just couldn't swallow. He wasn't sure how to feel about the situation, but no matter what, he knew he just needed to be there for his sister.

Leo turned to the doorway of the bathroom as his father returned after hanging up the phone, yet Alyssa continued to sniffle while she stared down at the floor. Leo couldn't help but clench his teeth at the sight of his father's tense expression; of all the things he was hoping for, a tense dad was definitely not one of them. He wondered what he and their mother had talked about.

Andrew gazed at the floor for a second before looking up at his daughter's hunched over figure. He watched her shoulders move for a moment before he made eye contact with Leo. The boy looked ready to cry, but was doing a good job keeping it in.

"Your mother'll be home by tonight…" Andrew spoke up, and Leo couldn't understand how he felt relaxed and yet panicked at the same time. Alyssa turned her head slightly to show that she was listening to him. "For now, we're going to need to drive back to New York."

This caught his children's' undivided attention. Alyssa finally looked up at him, all 3 eyes red and swollen from her tears. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and her mouth opened as though she was going to ask a question, yet nothing came out. Leo looked about the same, except he was able to find his voice.

"Wha-what? Why?" he asked shakily.

Their father sighed and brought a hand up to rub at his temples.

"There's only a few people I know who can possibly help us figure out what to do in a situation like this. I have more trust in the one's in New York," Andrew explained vaguely. The two teens looked at one another and Leo tried not to flinch or even avert his attention to his sister's newly acquired eye, before he looked back up to his father.

"This...they won't hurt Lisa, right...because of…" Leo trailed off and Alyssa flinched at what he was implying. Andrew couldn't stop himself from glaring at his son.

"Absolutely not. Angelo, nothing will happen to your sister, especially if I can help it," he stated curtly and Leo tensed but nodded in understanding. He had no choice but to believe him.

"It's…"

The two males looked over at Alyssa in surprise and she swallowed and then cleared her throat from how dry it was.

"It's fine…" she continued, "If whoever they are can help me, then let's just go," she said shakily.

"If you're sure, then start preparing yourselves," Andrew stated, trying to speak a bit gentler for his daughter's sake, "We'll leave as soon as possible." Leo let out a sigh as he watched his dad rush out of the room, listening quietly as he dialed a number and began speaking on the phone again. He figured it was Maryam.

"Are you sure about this Lisa? Maybe we should wait for mom to come back," Leo suggested, yet he straightened up as he sister began to stand up from the bathroom floor. She stood shakily and he got up, ready to catch her if she ended up falling. Yet the girl remained on her feet.

"Can you...please leave?" Alyssa requested and Leo hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking out of the bathroom. Alyssa shut the door behind him.

Leo stared at the door in front of him for a moment, listening to the sound of the sink turning on from the other side. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed before he made his way out of the room to go prepare himself as well. He realized long ago that when his sister wanted to be left alone it was truly best to just leave her alone. She would open up to him again soon enough.

* * *

A change of clothes and brushed teeth later, Leo quickly made his way out of his room. He pocketed his phone and tied his hair back into a ponytail. He wasn't sure if his father had done it, but he had grabbed a piece of the unknown rock that lay on Alyssa's bed which everyone seemed to disregard. When he finally made his way into the living room, Alyssa was already curled up on the couch. She decided on wearing a hoodie and some running shorts, a typical outfit; yet she was also wearing a baseball hat to try and conceal her forehead, pulling up the hood of the hoodie over it so that it added extra coverage and her hair was down for once.

Their dad was standing by the door and was speaking to Maryam and Jasmine in a quiet voice. The elder woman looked a bit distressed but nodded in reassurance when their father requested she stay and watch over their home. Leo wasn't sure if she knew the details of the situation but figured if their father trusted her then it would be okay.

"If you're ready Angelo let's get going," Andrew called out, and Leo looked from his sister, who was beginning to stand, to his dad, who had opened the door and let Maryam out first. Angelo nodded and waited for his sister to make her way out before he followed after her; almost shadowing her while he looked after her with a worried expression.

When they finally settled down in the car, Alyssa had yet to speak and curled into herself once more. Andrew gazed at his daughter sadly from the rearview mirror and Maryam watched the girl with the most gentle expression he had seen on the woman since he'd met her. Leo looked at his dad as the man started the car, then to Maryam as the woman started texting someone, then finally settled his gaze on his sister as the girl seemed to start shaking. Leo could practically feel his heart break when he heard Alyssa's soft sob and moved so that he was sitting closer to her. He wrapped an arm around Alyssa and rubbed her back as the 12 year old sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

It was about 4 hours later when they finally reached their destination. Traffic picked up pretty early for some reason and the Andrade siblings had fallen asleep due to the slowness. Alyssa had cried herself to sleep and yet even then her eyebrows were furrowed in worry. Leo had fallen asleep leaning against his sister and Maryam couldn't help but notice that his eyebrows furrowed from time to time as well.

"Kids...wake up, we're here."

Alyssa woke up slowly, her head aching at how weird the image of the world was around her. Despite the third eye, nothing had yet to happen. All it really did was warp her eyesight. Alyssa groaned and pushed her brother away gently, causing the older boy to jolt awake.

The security of the unknown building was extremely complex, but Alyssa and Leo could not keep their mouths shut at the sight of the small droid scanning their car and the sight of the scanner scanning their father and his ID. When red turned to green and their car was able to pass, Andrew drove forward and quickly found a parking spot that was beside the elevator. Alyssa blinked at the plaque of his father's name, the words " **Reserved For** " written above it.

"Dad...wha..where?" Alyssa stammered out as they parked and the two adults unbuckled their seat belts.

"These people are the only people who I know could possibly help us in a situation like this," Andrew said as he opened the door for his daughter. Leo hurriedly exited the car from the other side and found that the parking lot was much more fascinating than any parking lot he'd ever seen before.

They made their way into the elevator and the two teens couldn't help but marvel at the inside of the elevator. Alyssa was so dazed that she seemed to miss the large A with the arrow striking through it. When their father scanned his ID onto the small pad, the siblings jumped at the sound of a man's voice suddenly greeting them.

 _"Welcome back Mr. Dawson, I believe you have a meeting with Mr. Stark today. Apparently it's quite urgent,"_ the voice echoed throughout the elevator. Alyssa nearly choked at the information. Mr. Stark?

Andrew grimaced slightly before replying, "Yes... thank you JARVIS. Please, take us to him."

 _"Of course."_

Alyssa could feel her heart beating faster and faster at the sight of the floor numbers quickly ascending as they moved from what was apparently the ground level. It did not take long before it finally stopped and the elevator eased, it's doors opening to reveal an empty hallway. Alyssa could hear the sounds of machines whirring and jumped when JARVIS spoke up again.

 _"Here you are Mr. Dawson. Mr. Stark should be with Dr. Banner in the 3rd Laboratory on your right,"_ JARVIS informed, and Alyssa and Leo both choked.

"T-Tony Stark...oh my god, we're meeting Tony Stark," Alyssa adjusted her cap and her hood, "And-and Dr. Banner as in...as in Dr. Bruce Banner…" she stammered out.

"Dude...we're meeting Tony Stark... and _the Hulk_ … " Leo whispered out.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Andrew would've smiled at his children's shock. Maryam watch the two teens with a raised brow before making eye contact with their father. Andrew shook his head then urged the two of them to step out of the elevator and to follow him. The teens followed after their dad as quickly as they could, with Maryam trailing behind them. Alyssa couldn't help but get caught up in the technology surrounding her and nearly tripped twice from how she kept losing focus.

They finally stopped when they reached glass doors that opened as Andrew approached them. Leo and Alyssa trailed warily behind their father. When Andrew finally stopped walking, Leo settled beside him and Alyssa watched as he tensed in shock. Alyssa had the urge to hide herself behind her father and almost fainted at the sound of a familiar chuckle echoing throughout the large room.

"Hey old timer! Your ex-wife called me by the way, hope that doesn't cause any tension..?"

Alyssa looked up at her dad as the man clenched his jaw before she looked around his frame and blinked at the sight of the relaxed and smug looking Tony Stark leaning against the side of a table. Bruce Banner was a few feet away, shaking his head at Tony's behavior. Alyssa didn't even have time to be dazed by the ridiculously high tech room when she made eye contact with her idol.

The man raised a brow at the sight of her and Alyssa felt as though she was going to faint.

* * *

Andrew nearly growled at the sight of Stark. The man's personality just never sat right with him. Sure, Andrew was a serious man by nature, but Tony Stark was a whole other level of obnoxious. He could not understand how anyone could idolize a grown man who continued to act as though he was a child. Yet, he knew for a fact that his daughter and her best friends practically worshipped the genius, and Leo adored his Iron Man persona.

Stark was lucky that Andrew's family liked him.

"So, Alyssa right? Your mom has told me so much about you," Tony started, slapping and then rubbing his hands together as he pushed himself off the table he was leaning against. "By the way she'll be here in about an hour or so. I sent a private plane out just for her," Tony winked at Andrew before walking toward Bruce Banner who had yet to speak.

"Oh and this here is Bruce Banner. Most people remember him as, y'know, bigger, louder...greener," Tony listed, chuckling at the end as he patted the man on the shoulder. Bruce seemed used to it though and just rolled his eyes in response. From the side Maryam rolled her eyes as well. Tony looked back over at visitors and noticed that Alyssa had yet to move from where she stood almost entirely concealed by her dad's larger figure. He raised a brow a surprisingly neat brow.

"Well what? Are you gonna hide behind your pops all day?"

Alyssa inched out from where she was hiding behind her father. She took deep breaths and her eyes darted from the floor to the men before her. She made sure to try and keep her forehead as hidden as possible, because no matter how much she idolized these men she was not sure how they would react to something as absurd and nearly grotesque as a third eye. Yet, when her gaze flickered to Bruce, she blinked at the reassuring look on his face.

He gave a gentle smile and she could only think of how he must feel knowing that people were aware of what he could become. That people could fear such an outwardly meek looking man was a concept she could not grasp. And as though they came to a sudden understanding, Alyssa straightened out her posture and allowed some confidence to go back into her being.

"So let me see what we have to work with here," Tony called out, motioning for Alyssa to follow him, but not actually checking to see if she did or didn't. Alyssa took a hesitant step forward; Bruce gave her an encouraging smile and she began to follow after the two scientists as they reached what looked like some type of examination table.

Leo and her dad followed a short distance behind, both a bit more alert.

Once they all gathered around the examination table, Tony motioned for her to take a seat. Alyssa tried not to scramble onto the table too clumsily, but she definitely hoped none of them notice her hand nearly slip. She wriggled around a bit uncomfortably as they all stood observing her.

"If you don't mind," Bruce's gentle voice cut through the air. "Could we see it? The..the…um"

Alyssa flinched and Leo tried not to.

The teenage girl took a deep breath; she looked at her brother, then at her dad, before she pushed her hood back. Her baseball cap remained covering her forehead and the top of her eyes. She took another deep breath before grabbing the lid of her cap and pulling it off her head slowly. Her eyes adjusted as the extra retina was exposed to light.

Tony and Bruce looked at her with wide eyes, both men blinking in disbelief at the sight of the extra eye taking up the middle of her forehead. Yet their expressions were not due to disgust or distaste. Tony's mouth hung open for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Well, you wanna be an Avenger, kid?"

Alyssa nearly did faint that time.

* * *

It was two weeks into summer break when Peter Parker's glasses were broken in half. He thought he would be free from Flash's torment for the summer but it seemed the boy was around more frequently ever since Alyssa had left. He didn't know how Flash figured out Alyssa and her brother weren't in town but whoever or whatever it was that informed the bully owed Peter a new pair of glasses.

He had been walking home from Delmar's with that day's dinner in his hand when he felt someone shove him from behind. His glasses had slid off his face and onto the ground with a sharp thud and Peter could only watch in horror as various feet ran over his old and _only_ pair of glasses; the same perpetrators childishly messing up his hair and repeatedly called out 'Penis Parker' in joy. Peter could only look up quick enough to see Flash Thompson's smug look before the boy and his equally non-threatening looking friends ran off.

The few people who cared to notice the ordeal cringed at the lanky boy but made no move to help or speak to him as he sighed and picked up his broken glasses from the ground. It was split in half and the right lens had one large crack running through it. Letting out another deep sigh, the boy stuffed his glasses into his pocket and ran a hand through a mess of brown curls before continuing on his trek back to his home.

A short trip later and Peter was home; his chest tight with anxiety.

"May I'm back!" an array of noise followed Peter's declaration as he shut the door with his foot and dropped his house keys into the small bowl placed on the table. Peter ruffled his mess of hair once more as he made his way to the dining table to set down lunch.

"Hey Peter, what's for dinner?"

Peter looked up in surprise to see Uncle Ben leaning against the counter, May standing beside her husband with a giddy smile brightening up her pretty features.

"Holy crap, Uncle Ben your back!" The man chuckled warmly as Peter rushed over to hug him. May couldn't even reprimand the boy for his language because of how happy she was. She couldn't stop grinning as she watched her husband and the boy who became their son interact. Ben had left on a trip for work just a week before Peter got out of school and was entirely unsure about when he was meant to be back.

"Decided to surprise you, I couldn't miss the whole summer," Ben smiled at his nephew and Peter responded back with that odd little half smile of his. May's smile widened as she looked between her two most important boys before she did a double take on Peter's oddly bare features.

"Peter?" Peter hummed in response and both he and his uncle looked toward the woman, "Where are your glasses?" Peter reached a hand up to his face and Ben pushed up his own glasses at the motion. The teen was stunned for a moment before a grimace overtook his features. He had completely forgotten about his glasses. Patting his shorts for a moment he reached into his pocket and pulled out his demolished glasses. The rest of the trip had caused the lens to crack even more, bits of glass beginning to fall off from the frame. Peter couldn't help but cringe when May gasped at the state of his glasses.

"I kinda dropped...them," Peter hesitated, practically squeaking at the end of his sentence. Ben blinked at the sight of his glasses while May openly gaped.

"How did this happen?" May reached forward and grabbed his demolished pair of eyewear from his hands, wary of the pieces of glasses breaking off. Peter squinted his eyes in thought and looked from his glasses to his uncle and then to May's worried expression. He wasn't sure if he should mention Flash or not but he really didn't want to bother May or Ben too much. They'd already done so much for him and Flash was honestly just an idiot and a minor inconvenience. Sure the bully broke his only pair of glasses, but Peter was due for a new prescription soon anyway.

"I..I honestly just dropped them May," May's shoulders sagged in disbelief, as though aware that he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Someone bumped into me on the way home and...and you know how crowded the streets are, it was just a huge accident, I swear," Peter couldn't stop himself from rushing out his explanation, hoping deep down that if he spoke quickly enough they wouldn't notice how his voice would become higher in pitch towards the end of his sentence.

"Hey hey it's alright, you were due for a new pair anyway," Ben spoke up. He wrapped an arm around his wife, the woman relaxing in her husband's grip as he rubbed her shoulder in reassurance. "Why don't we book you an appointment for the optometrist tomorrow and we'll see what we can do about a new pair of glasses."

Peter grinned at his uncle. The man's presence was enough for the Parker household to be just a bit brighter.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Alyssa gasped and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Am I?" he pointed to her with some sort of stylus and Alyssa nearly went cross eyed from looking at it.

"Would you take this seriously Stark?" the Andrade siblings jumped at their father's heated tone. The man's grip on the edge of the examining table was so tight that Bruce was afraid he might actually break it.

"I've never been more serious in my life Andrew," Tony redirected his pointer to the tall man and Andrew glowered at him. The other occupants of the room watched the interaction go down with keen observation. Leo was surprised by how angry his father was. He could see that Bruce and Maryam were used to the interaction but the siblings were clearly caught off guard.

"Stark, this is _my daughter_ we're talking about. I don't have time for your incessant immaturity. Especially if it is at the cost of one of my children possibly getting hurt," Andrew practically growled and Tony raise his hands up in surrender.

"I promise my immaturity won't hurt either of your kids Andrew, besides, I'm trying to stay on your ex-wife's good side y'know," Tony teased with a wink and Bruce looked ready to leave the room. Andrew stepped forward, his body tense, and Tony straightened up in preparation to defend himself. Their banter was interrupted by JARVIS's smooth voice echoing throughout the room.

" _Mr. Stark, Miss Andrade has just arrived."_

* * *

 **a/n : check out Alyssa's aesthetic board on my Pinterest: _cassadillam_**

 **the board is girls ; _aesthetic_**

 **the section is: _alyssa_**


	6. Just Kids

**a/n : revised as of 5/3/19. more big boy mistakes :(**

 **chapter 6. really short.**

 **Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters**

* * *

Replies:

 _akagami hime chan: thank you for the review! and we'll just have to see i guess. I wish it was as easy as just getting bangs haha!_

* * *

 ** _"Being a child is far better than a pretending adult." - Imon. G_**

Bianca didn't remember if she was holding her breath. But when she had landed at the top of the Avengers tower and then ridden the elevator to the floor her children were residing in, she could distinctly feel a tightness in her chest.

She paid no mind to the guard behind her. She cared little for JARVIS's smooth voice informing her what was happening. She didn't react when the sliding doors whooshed open to reveal her daughter sitting on top of a table.

Yet the second she gathered Alyssa into her arms she felt herself release the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Bianca sagged in relief and tightened her arms around her girl, burying her nose into her daughters hair. It was as though she was trying to get as physically close as she could to her daughter to make sure that they would never separate again.

At that very second Alyssa came to a realization as well. She was truly only just a child the who needed her mother to hold her. She was barely considered a teenager and suddenly she was put in this life changing situation and her belief that she needed to be some strong, mature, adult left her mind. Alyssa allowed herself to cry once more. The tears stinging and yet relieving the heavy feeling in her chest as she sobbed into her mom's shoulder.

She was just a kid, she was _allowed_ to cry.

"Oh baby, ssh, it's okay," her mother cooed.

From the corner of the woman's eye she noticed Tony shifting, looking as though he wanted to leave the room. Out of uncomfortableness or politeness, Bianca wasn't sure.

The woman pulled back and cupped her daughters face with her warm hands. She examined her daughter's new feature and rubbed softly at the girl's cheeks.

"Do we know what could have caused this?" she looked over to Tony and Bruce and both men look equally surprised that she was looking to them for answers.

"Um well, if it happened overnight then we'll have to figure out what happened before you fell asleep, maybe it'll help us find some more answers." Bruce suggested and watched as Bianca motioned for her son to step closer to her; the woman now hold both her children in her grasp.

"Do you think you could tell us what happened Alyssa? Maybe you ate something or drank something?" Bruce questioned softly as Tony began to type onto something. Alyssa sniffled and rested her cheek against her mother's shoulder.

"Uh..We ate at some restaurant near dad's work, then um..when we got home me and Leo watched a movie."

"Jasmine made sandwiches for us," Leo added and Alyssa nodded in confirmation.

"I...drank water the whole night, I didn't have soda or anything, and then at around midnight I was video chatting with my friends and I just fell asleep…" Alyssa trailed off as she came to a finish of her recollections when a sudden memory of green struck her.

"Ok we'll look into the restaurant and I'll look into this Jasmine character-" Tony was cut off and attention fell on the young girl once more.

"No...no there was…" Alyssa looked dazed and Bianca held the girl tightly as she stared off into nothing.

"What was it sweetheart? Did something else happen?"

"The window…"Alyssa mumbled as she blinked rapidly in panic. Memories and dreams seemed to seep into one another and Alyssa wasn't sure what had been reality.

"You left your window open that night, do you think someone got in?" Leo questioned frantically and Andrew shook his head, speaking up for the first time since his ex-wife had arrived.

"The windowsills have sensors, no one could've gotten into the house without me knowing," he argued.

"No it wasn't-it wasn't a person. It was...green." Tony briefly glanced at Bruce and the man rolled his eyes. "It was...it was a mist?" Alyssa finally remembered the oddest part of her night and glanced around at the adults in the room, her eyes shining in her revelation.

"There was a green mist!" She exclaimed, "It-it was around midnight or maybe even 1 in the morning I don't know, and I was starting to fall asleep but...but this green mist came into my room. I thought I was dreaming…"

"Green mist, green mist," The group of people looked over to Tony as he muttered to himself typing away at his screen. "Eureka," the man muttered and pulled up a holographic video of green fog slowly making its way through a dark nearly empty street. With a few more swipes more videos and news articles were presented to the small group.

"Green mist causes man to form a cocoon? Green mist sightings in Prague...Woman believes green mist gave her pathokinesis," Bruce read aloud and Tony swiped through more articles.

Green mist causes man to form a cocoon? Green mist sightings in Prague...Woman believes green mist gave her telekinesis," Bruce read aloud and Tony swiped through more articles.

"A cocoon?" Leo pointed out, then after a moment the rock on Alyssa's bed made sense. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the piece he had grabbed.

"Um I think this is from her cocoon?" Leo said and the group of adults and Alyssa looked at him as he presented the rock. Tony quickly swiped it from his hand with a short thanks and placed it on a table. Soon it was floating in the air being scrutinized by some holographic...thing.

 _"Sir the composition of this cocoon includes Carbon, Nitrogen, Phosphorous, and Selenium."_ JARVIS said after a moment.

Tony murmured a low, "Perfect," before going back to his work.

"It looks like...the cocoon is common but the two things adding up in these are the green mist and new powers," Bruce informed and Tony tried to pry through databases for more information but a loud alarming beep made it obvious that this was the most he was going to get.

"Oh my, looks like someone's trying to keep me out and I don't..huh, like that," Tony hummed and Bianca shook her head before turning back to her daughter to check if she was okay. Alyssa sniffled but waved off her mother's worries as she stared at the articles and videos in curiosity. She'd never heard of this green mist before. Sure she's heard of mutants, enhanced and most things in between, but she'd never been aware of powers coming from green mist.

Tony had moved away from his computer and looked over to Maryam for a brief moment, the woman stared him down sharply and he gave her a weak wink.

Tony turned back to begin typing into his touch screen-computer-desk-table thing that Alyssa would've swooned over had she not been in this situation.

"JARVIS go ahead and get Maria Hill on the line for me."

 _"Of course sir."_

In the meantime, Bruce on the other hand had began to move around now, grabbing some supplies from a drawer before moving back to Alyssa.

"Ms. Andrade is it ok if I get some DNA samples?" the man asked the distressed mother gently, and Bianca looked at him and then to Alyssa, when the girl made no move to protest she nodded in affirmation.

"Okay Alyssa, I'll need to draw blood, I would just get a small drop but we'll need a bit more if we want to see what's in your cells," Bruce informed her and the girl sniffled before nodding. It was was an odd feeling when his gentle hands swapped her arm with the cold alcohol. She only flinched a little when the needle punctured her skin, the sensation and sight of blood being taken from her left a queasy feeling in her stomach.

After drawing her blood, Bruce obtained a strand of her hair and swabbed her mouth. He shuffled around quickly to put Tony's advanced technology to use. He wasn't technically a medical doctor but he was still a chemist and biologist. Alyssa was a living being and our bodies were basically chemistry...so it would have to do.

"Do you have your phone?" Tony questioned Alyssa and the girl blinked before nodding stiffly. She reached under her hoodie and grabbed the phone that was settled in the waistband of her running shorts. With shaky hands she handed it to Maryam who handed it to Tony. "The cocoon, is this the only piece you could find?" Tony questioned Leo and his father and the two males shook their heads.

"We left the rest at our home. I have that figured out," Andrews answered.

"Wonderful, we may be able to figure out what's happening here a lot faster," Tony said before turning back to his work.

"Lisa, _anak_...is there anything you need?" Bianca questioned her daughter softly and in a daze Alyssa answered.

"A puppy…"

Leo snorted and the tension that encased the laboratory lifted just a bit.

* * *

Peter POV

 _"Maybe try calling her again?"_

Peter sighed and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling, his head resting on the couch while he sat on the floor. Him and Ned had been video chatting for a while now and Alyssa had yet to answer. They had stayed up until midnight the night before but he doubted she was still asleep. It was pretty late already.

 _"Maybe...she's just with her family or something?_ _"_ Ned pondered and Peter furrowed his brows. Alyssa was one of his best friends, the other obviously being Ned. Being the skinny awkward boy that he was, Peter had never really spoken to other kids his age as much as his aunt hoped he would. Yet from the very day he met Alyssa in kindergarten he knew she was going to be one of his bestest, and maybe only, friends. They had met Ned the year after when they all had first grade together.

"I don't know, she would have texted us if she was," Peter continued as he stared up at the ceiling. He squinted at the blurriness before him. They had made an appointment for him to go to the optometrist tomorrow which meant he had to suffer the rest of the day barely being able to see anything.

"Peter we're home!"

Peter sat up from his position as he squinted over at his aunt and uncle as they entered the apartment.

 _"Hi Ben! Hi May!_ _"_ Ned called happily from the other side of May's borrowed phone and Ben chuckled as he set some food down on the table for Peter. After they had dinner together and made Peter's appointment May and Ben had gone on a short trip to the store together, leaving Peter with May's phone.

"Hi Ned," May replied sweetly as she passed by and Ned practically melted.

"Hello Ned, what were you boys talking about?" Ben piped in giving his wife a kiss on her temple as she moved to the kitchen to put away what they had bought.

 _"Peter's stressing out cause Alyssa hasn't answered his calls_ _,"_ Ned answered with no shame and Peter practically squeaked as Ben gave him a knowing look.

"I'm just worried okay! Ned you should be worried too!" Ned could only shrug. Alyssa was the youngest of the three of them but acted as though she was the eldest, and it's not as though she was by herself. If anything had happened he doubted that Alyssa's mom or even Leo would keep them out of the loop.

"Peter what's there to worry about," the boys' uncle questioned as he went into the kitchen, not trusting that May wouldn't burn the apartment down somehow. "Alyssa's with her family and they would never let anything bad happen to her," Ben reassured and May giggled.

"He loves her too much not to worry," May teased and Peter choked.

"What?!" his voice cracked, "Ew no! I don't love Alyssa, she's...she's Alyssa!"

"That's exactly why you love her isn't it?" May added on and Peter groaned.

"No May, _no._ "

* * *

 **a/n : check out Alyssa's aesthetic board on my Pinterest: cassadillam**

 **the board is _girls ; aesthetic_**

 **the section is: _alyssa_**


	7. A Year

**a/n: revised as of 5/3/19. i think this is the last of it :O**

 **we're on the move kids. It's kinda crazy how hard it is to get this timeline down. The MCU highkey has so such a confusing timeline, but anyways the work I put into research for this fanfic is kind of insane so here's the 7th chapter! Please read and review ! :o**

 **regarding everyone's ages, there _might_ be a point where it all gets mixed up, of you notice that the ages don't make sense _please please please_ point it out to me! This is still a work in progress with me trying to figure out the timeline and what happened when. For now the main thing is that Peter and Ned are older than Alyssa and Leo is older than all three. **

**you might think, "13 is a bit young for a freshman" but Alyssa's birthday _is_ late in the year so technically she's just a bit younger than most of her peers. **

**disclaimer: refer to first chapter**

* * *

 **Cast (as introduced in this chapter):**

 **Artemis Misra - _Deepika Padukone_**

* * *

 _ **"A year ago everything was different. And now I look back and I realize that a year can do a lot to a person." - Unknown**_

 **1 Year Later - September 2014**

"Lisa! Get up or you'll be late!"

With a huff of breath Alyssa slowly opened her eyes, then blinked quickly to adjust to the sudden change of brightness within her room. It was silent for a second before the quick tapping sound of her dog's paws hitting the hard wood floor of their home made its way to her ears. The door creaked open as Sunnie happily entered her owner's bedroom. The large 2 year old dog let out a happy bark before hopping onto the teenage girl's bed.

Sunnie was a cheerful malamute that her father had gotten for her at the end of summer last year. So much had happened in a year's time and now it was Alyssa's first day of high school.

"Hey good girl," Alyssa mumbled sleepily to the dog that decided to wake her by burrowing herself into her owner's bed. A bark was her response.

It's been a year (and a few months) since Alyssa's gained her abilities. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner had discovered in her blood and cells that she was carrying a dormant Inhuman gene that awoke when she made contact with the green mist, or the Terrigen Mist to be more exact. That Wednesday night/Thursday morning she had undergone Terrigenesis in her sleep. She didn't even recall being wrapped up in her cocoon or breaking out of it that day it had happened. Tony and Bruce never really told her how they got this information but she trusted their word.

Alyssa pushed herself to sit up, absentmindedly petting her dog as she ran her other hand through her messy thick hair. In a years time Alyssa went from a gangly 13 year old to one who was...just a little less gangly. She'd built up a bit more weight and muscle throughout the year. She decided to get bangs that covered the majority of her forehead and her hair now reached a bit past her shoulder blades in thick waves of black. She was also due to lose her braces in a few months

The girl found herself nervous to start a new school year, considering she missed a lot of her final year of middle school for the sake of running tests and such at the Avengers Tower with Tony Stark.

* * *

 **September 2013**

 _"We were having dinner and she just started screaming, Tony you said my daughter would be ok," Bianca said frantically as Alyssa lay on a large bed in one of Tony's many rooms on his tower's many floors._

 _Rather than Bruce, an actual doctor whom Tony trusted had been called in to check on Alyssa and her health. Dr. Misra was printed on her name tag._

 _"There's nothing wrong with her health wise, her vitals are perfect, she's not under or overweight, her blood pressure is fine, her pulse is currently steady," Dr. Misra cut in. "You're daughter is a perfectly healthy teenage girl, and I think we'll just have to wait until she wakes up to find out what caused her so much fear and distress," the woman explained with a soft smile and Bianca couldn't get herself to relax with the sight of her daughter practically being engulfed by the large bed while being hooked onto a heart monitor._

 _It was about an hour later when Alyssa gasped awake. The sights of red and blue and spiders slowly fading away from her mind._

 _"Alyssa?" a gentle accented voice called out to her and Alyssa turned to see and pretty Indian woman coming closer to her. She assumed this woman was a doctor considering the stethoscope hanging around her shoulders and the white doctor's coat the hid what looked like running clothes._

 _"Who...who are you?" Alyssa stammered out and the woman, Dr. Misra, gave her a smile._

 _"I'm doctor Artemis Misra, but you can call me Artie if you want," she suggested kindly and Alyssa relaxed if only a little._

 _"You're...pretty young to be a doctor," she said absentmindedly and the woman let out a hearty laugh as she began to check on Alyssa and her vitals._

 _"Thank you very much," she chuckled out as she checked stuff off of her clipboard and took several notes. "JARVIS could you please call up Ms. Andrade and company?"_

 _"Of course Dr. Misra."_

 _"You're family has been very worried about you," Artie told the young girl lying on the bed, and Alyssa blinked._

 _"Really? Why?"_

 _"Well a normal night having dinner, and suddenly your daughter screams then faints? I would be worried too," Artie explained and Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't remember screaming or fainting during dinner last night. She could hardly remember anything aside from being in the middle of eating and then sudden darkness._

 _"I..I fainted?"_

 _"Lisa?" her mother's voice filtered in through the doorway and Alyssa perked up._

 _Bianca rushed into the room with Andrew and Leo only a moment behind her, and the woman moved to quickly gather her daughter in her arms._

 _"Lisa are you ok?"_

 _"Ma I'm fine, I'm just a little hungry if anything."_

 _"Alyssa doesn't seem to remember what happened last night," Artie pointed out as Tony entered behind the family. The man raised a brow curiously._

 _"No recollection of the screaming or the fainting?" the man piped in and Alyssa shook her head._

 _Tony hummed and he and Artie shared a look._

* * *

It was a few weeks after the first screaming incident when Tony and Bruce finally came up with a solution. They and Artie kept Alyssa under observation to assure that she wasn't suffering through some sort of late side effects that could potentially harm her made by the mist. In that time, Tony engineered and finalized the perfect way for Alyssa to keep her third eye hidden.

He created two small buttons that she would place on her temples, and with a press of the button on the right side, a holographic image would materialize to hide her third eye from view The buttons would even blend themselves into her skin. She had used a prototype on her first few days of school but rarely needed to use it since she began attending school less and less.

Artie had theorized that Alyssa had gained some type of extension ability with her new features, yet they couldn't prove the theory until Alyssa showed signs of her possible abilities again.

* * *

 **October 2013**

 _"I have to be homeschooled this year," Alyssa whispered into the dark and with a rustle of clothing and movements the light turned on once again. The Filipina turned her head slowly to look at her two best friends and was met with Ned and Peter's looks of sadness and disbelief._

 _"Homeschooled?" Ned whispered._

 _"Wh-wh...what? Why? Why?" Peter stammered out._

 _It was one of their weekly sleepovers and Alyssa found that she could not sleep without mentioning this to her friends and decided that saying it would be the best move._

 _"Y'know how I said I was sick…" Alyssa trailed off, turning to her side, "I guess it's...a little more serious than I thought...So I have to be homeschooled."_

 _"Lisa… are you gonna be ok?" Ned asked worriedly and Alyssa could see that Peter looked more distressed than usual._

 _"I'll be fine...but I guess we won't be leaving Midtown Middle together," Alyssa joked but they could all tell it was strained._

 _"Well….we'll still see you right? We'll just go to your house after school!" Peter whispered, trying to remain positive about the sudden shift in situation. Yet the cringe on Alyssa's face made the smile on Peter's fade._

 _Alyssa, Leo and their mother would be staying in the Avenger's tower for the time being but she wasn't allowed to reveal that._

 _"I have to stay with my dad…" she lied and the knot in her stomach tightened._

 _"But...but why?"_

 _"The doctor who's helping take care of me, she's in DC. So it'll make more sense to be close to her."_

 _"Do you think you'll get better soon…" Ned whispered after the silence left them all overwhelmed._

 _"Yeah...I hope so."_

* * *

Alyssa moved around the home slowly, Sunnie following after her as she made her way to the bathroom to do her business and then back to her bedroom to get changed. After Alyssa stopped going to school she tried to talk and see her two best friends as much as she could, yet most of the time, in the Avengers tower she remained. As much as the adrenaline and happiness of the situation overwhelmed her, she had little time to be happy or admirable when she was watched over and monitored for the sake of her safety. It was during this did they discover the development of her powers.

With the opening of the third eye came the new addition of mental abilities. Alyssa began to realize that she was seeing things before they happened or that were happening somewhere else, and she would feel an odd awareness for things she shouldn't be able to be aware of. One of the biggest abilities was when she was able to make people see what _she wanted to_.

There was a day where Alyssa felt no want or need to leave her bed and when Leo had entered her room to take her to Artie for the usual check up she just wished that he couldn't see her lying there.

* * *

 **November 2013**

 _Alyssa turned 13 a few days ago. Her mother had arranged for her to go see Peter and Ned so they could be together for her birthday. Yet those plans were ruined when the night before her birthday Alyssa felt a force in her mind push her away from reality and into a place that was not the Avengers' Tower._

 _Alyssa breathed heavily as she looked around her. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew she was in Greenwich. The weather was dark and dreary and the image around her was slowly coming together as though a fade away effect had been put on reverse._

 _"Your world and your family will be extinguished!"_

 _Alyssa screamed when black entities shot towards her but soon she was left panting as she watched it pass through her figure as though she wasn't there. They made contact with something and with a turn of her head she watched as Thor the God of Thunder was thrown back by the power._

 _With a gasp Alyssa put a hand to her mouth._

How was she here?

 _With Thor and the odd aliens unaware of Alyssa's presence, they took the opportunity to fight without holding back. And despite them not being able to touch, hear, or see her, Alyssa ran to hide._

 _When the fighting ended the scene faded away and Alyssa found herself gasping awake in a large bed once again hooked up to a heart monitor. She soon found out that she'd been in an unbreakable daze for 2 days straight._

 _Ned and Peter had missed her birthday._ She _had missed_ her _birthday._

 _A few days later she felt such a deep sadness that she had no desire to see anybody or even get out of bed. She didn't respond to her two best friends and she ignored her mother and brother. She was in a depressive episode (Artie said it was a normal reaction to a sudden large change in her life) and she had just wanted to be left alone. She could sense her brother coming to get her and she wanted, no_ needed, _for him to just leave her alone. She wished she wasn't even there at that moment._

 _She could recall how Leo entered her room gently, aware that she was saddened by the events of the past few days._

 _"Hey Lisa...Artie's here for your check up," he called out to the dark room. With a flick of his hand the lights turned on and Alyssa burrowed herself into her too large bed._

 _"...Lisa?" the older boy called out. Alyssa could hear him moving closer to her bed. She nearly yelled at him when he pulled the covers back but paused at the look of confusion on his face. Leo dropped the covers as he stared down at what he assumed was an empty bed._

 _"Lisa?"_

 _Alyssa watched as her brother began to frantically search the room. After a moment he ran out and Alyssa straightened up, listening as Leo returned with Tony and Artie._

 _Tony didn't seem as frantic as Leo but quickly called out to JARVIS._

 _"JARVIS locate Alyssa Andrade."_

 _"Alyssa Andrade is on her bed in the tower, sir."_

 _Tony tilted his head in confusion and Artie moved toward the bed as her brother ran his hands through his hair._

 _"There's nobody here Tony," the woman said yet Tony knew better. JARVIS wouldn't be wrong about something like this._

 _Tony slowly moved forward, standing beside Artie before cautiously sweeping an arm around the bed. A few sweeps of his arm and he made contact with something solid. One second there was nothing there and suddenly there was Alyssa._

 _It was silent for a moment, "You have_ invisibility _too?!" Leo gasped out._

* * *

Alyssa hopped down the stairs more awake than earlier with Sunnie still following after her loyally. The malamute was happy that her owner was awake and finally able to give her some much needed attention.

Alyssa was dressed simply for the first day of school. Her hair was tied into two braids, with her bangs left brushing the top of her round glasses. She wore an oversized NASA shirt tucked into some mom shorts, with a belt finishing off the outfit to keep her shorts in place.

"Come on happy girl. Mom probably fed you already but I love spoiling you so," Alyssa brushed her hair behind her ear as she grabbed 3 doggy treats. Alyssa pat her thigh and motioned for Sunnie to follow her into the living room, the pup obeying with a happy yip.

"Alright sweet girl, sit?" Sunnie did so, her tail moving back and forth joyfully. "Good girl!" and the dog was fed a treat.

"Ok Sunnie, lie down." Sunnie was awarded another treat after she let out another yip and lay on her stomach.

"Catch," Alyssa tossed the final treat into the air and with a small leap the malamute quickly claimed it with a snap of her mouth. Alyssa laughed heartily and gave her beautiful dog a rob in between her ears before moving to make herself breakfast. Today was the first day of high school and she was too nervous to eat yet too anxious not to. She wasn't even able to make it to freshman orientation day so she was completely unprepared. No locker, no books, no classes.

Today would also be the first time she saw Peter and Ned in person. It's been a month since she saw them in person, considering all the adults in her life were rushing around trying to make sure nothing would go wrong once she went back to school.

"Lisa?"

"Hey mom," the girl greeted as the woman made her way down the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" Alyssa hummed as her mother cupped her face gently, her calloused yet warm hands easing the anxious feeling in the girl's stomach.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"You'll be great, everyone will love you," she rubbed her daughter's smooth cheek and Alyssa chuckled.

"It's high school I really doubt anyone will actually care."

"They do. Just not for long," Leo bounded down the stairs with his backpack on his back and his duffle bag in his hand; poking out of the large Midtown High duffle bag was two baseball bats.

Midtown High wasn't _technically_ known for its athletically inclined students, but it didn't mean there weren't any. Leo had made his way onto varsity after his freshman year. He was one of the only left handed players on the team aside from a senior who didn't start and was one of the best first basemen in the city, according to their mom's raves.

"You have practice on the first day?" Bianca questioned as she moved around the kitchen, Leo dropping his duffle bag by the door and giving Sunnie a quick pet.

"Tryouts after school. They're today and tomorrow," he grabbed a banana from the fruit basket.

"Isn't baseball season in the spring?" Alyssa asked with a mouthful of cereal and her mother gave her a swat on her arm for talking with her mouth full.

"Doesn't mean we don't practice," Leo took a bite of his banana and ran a hand through his hair. The boy had cut it the beginning of sophomore year and it was now neatly styled in a way that Alyssa couldn't make fun of. "You doing your running thing?"

"I think I'm gonna join cross country. I wasn't able to sign up because of," a motion to her third eye and Leo nodded, "Might even do track in the spring."

"Well worry about that later, you have to be at school early to get all your stuff," Bianca gathered up Alyssa's finished cereal bowl and Leo made to throw his banana peel away.

"Are we picking up the other two?" Leo questioned, grabbing his duffle bag and grabbing his lanyard of the hook the wall. Making sure his car keys were there, Leo looked at the clock and glanced at Alyssa when they noticed how early it really was.

"Um no...I'll just see them at school. I kinda wanted it to be a surprise."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

"Lisa."

Both teens turned to their mom and the woman held up a small case that looked like it was meant for contacts. Alyssa nearly forgot about concealing her third eye considering she didn't need to do it in the tower or at home.

"Oh right."

Grabbing the case, Alyssa opened it and took out the two small buttons residing within. With a press to her temple and then to her other one Alyssa secured them in place, then with one press of a button Alyssa's third eye was hidden from view. They had tried to use her illusionary powers to keep it hidden, but when she got to nervous her powers would wear off. For now a holographic reflection of her skin would do.

"There you go," Bianca looked between her two kids and tried not to think about the worst case scenario, "You two go...be great!" she said with a clap of her hands and Alyssa laughed while Leo playfully rolled his eyes.

"Gotchu mom."

"Okay ma."

Bianca couldn't help it and gathered the two into a hug. "Be careful okay?" Both teens wrapped an arm around their mother in return. Alyssa nodded into her mother's shoulder while Leo patted the woman's back in reassurance. Sunnie happily bound around their legs, wanting to be included as well.

"We'll be fine mom, it's just high school," Alyssa joked as they pulled away from the group hug. Alyssa quickly gave Sunnie a kiss goodbye.

"Maybe that's why I'm so worried."

Alyssa let out another laugh and soon the Andrade siblings were out of the door.

* * *

 _ **a/n :**_ **check out Alyssa's aesthetic board on my Pinterest: _cassadillam_**

 **the board is _girls ; aesthetic_**

 **the section is: _alyssa_**


	8. First Day of High School, Kids

**_a/n:_ chapter 8 my guys. just a typical school day. **

**regarding the bell schedule, it took a lot of tries to get a bell schedule down that fit with the movie's time. I watched the movie just to go through every time Peter looked at a clock and geez.**

 **Um I also kind of just took my high school experience while i was at it but also researched new york science and tech high schools to see what kind of classes they might have**

 **so um this is the class schedule i concluded w/**

1st Period - 8:10-8:55  
2nd period - 9:00 - 9:45  
Advisory - 9:50 - 10:00  
3rd period - 10:05 - 10:50  
4th period - 10:55 - 11:40  
5th period - 11:45 - 12:30  
Lunch - 12:30 - 1:05  
6th period - 1:10 - 1:55  
7th period - 2:00 - 2:45

 **so each class is 45 min which, _to me_ , is ridiculously short wth. theres 5 min between each period and theres a 10 min advisory/homeroom watever, i wasn't going to add it bc wats the point of a 10 min class but then i was like...too lazy to incorporate the 10 min anywhere else, _although_ I realize now that I couldve just had a longer lunch...but then i wouldnt hav any space for an advisory and im too lazy to come up w an alternate advisory schedule...actually i might just do that. **

**But ANYWAYS idk how it works for other schools but there usually is a sports period and thats the last period of the day. Since Alyssa is gonna join cross country she'll have the class 7th period which is when they practice and stuff until after school. Im more than sure a sports period is supposed to be so that we dont have to travel to away games during an actual class, which is why it makes sense to be the last period. If there's any questions about that lmk.**

 **Um ill frigure out if theres like a morning practice thing, it seems that way in the movie. Also literally every school everywhere else seems to start later than my school so um _whack._**

 **Im pretty sure thats everything, if theres any confusion about anything pls lmk! i dont actually know how high schools in new york do anything im just basing most of this off of my whack ass LAUSD california high school system. Anyways please _read and review._**

 **disclaimer: refer to first chapters**

* * *

 **Cast (as introduced in this chapter):**

 **there's a lot of characters introduced in this chapter but they're not necessarily ummm important enough for me to give a faceclaim? plus while i was looking for face claims i thought "everyone's getting too attractive i think ill just leave this be".**

 **Michelle Jones - _Zendaya Coleman_**

* * *

Replies:

Miss Cinder: thank you for reviewing and thank you for pointing out that mistake for me! it should be fixed now, but i knew i just made a mistake already somewhere so thank you for pointing it out to me!

* * *

 _ **"It was only high school after all, definitely one of the most bizarre periods in a person's life." -**_ ** _E.A. Bucchianeri_**

 **Midtown School of Science and Tech**

After Leo parked his car the siblings made their way into the building and Alyssa marveled at the nice looking track and football field. It was still quite early but there were already several students making their way on campus, with some greeting Leo. Alyssa watched as friends reunited and teachers welcomed students in.

"Andrade!"

The siblings looked up and Alyssa furrowed her brows at the sight of a tall white man who looked to be in his late 30s or even early 40s waving at them and making his way over.

"Coach," Leo greeted adjusting the large duffel bag in his hand.

"Glad to see you here so early. Looks good for your worth ethic. I always say 'If you're early you're on time, if you're on time'..." The man who wore a dark blue polo with the words "Midtown Tech Baseball" written on the left breast area paused.

"You're late," Leo finished with a nod, "Yeah, I just needed to get my sister settled in, she wasn't here on orientation day," Leo nodded to Alyssa and Alyssa gave the man a braces filled smile.

"Another Andrade? I'm pretty sure I've only ever met your mom Leo. Nice to meet you Alyssa, I'm coach Nathan West, head coach of the Midtown Tech baseball team," he offered a hand out to Alyssa and the girl shook it hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you."

"You wouldn't happen to be an athlete too would you?"

"Um, I mean, I run?"

"Well that's perfect! My wife is the coach of the track team here, I can tell her about your interest if you'd like?" The man said brightly and Alyssa wasn't sure how the conversation had gone so fast paced.

"Alyssa was actually thinking of doing cross country for the first semester. Maybe even switch to track once it's spring," Leo answered for her and Coach West nodded in understanding.

"Well you better get going if you want to get settled in before school starts. I'll see you at tryouts Leo."

"See you later coach,"

The two watched as the man walked past them, greeting more and more students as he went.

"He's...a lot," Alyssa concluded and Leo only hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, he really is. Come on, the office is over here."

* * *

Alyssa shut her newly assigned locker with a slam. Inside were the several books she wasn't even sure she needed and in her hand was a slip of paper that listed her homeroom teacher and the room they were in.

With a glance on the paper Alyssa tilted her head at the name Jessica West, before she made her way to the classroom. As she walked she wondered if Peter and Ned were already at school. She had texted them in the morning to have a good day but she hadn't mentioned that she would be there with them on the first day of school.

"It's insane, it's supposed to be a public exhibition showing the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials," Peter gushed.

"Wait so it's like, a safety demonstration?"

"...Well..yeah, basically."

The sound of two familiar voices echoing through her mind made Alyssa grin. There were her boys. Moving closer to the voices Alyssa easily recognized the curly topped head of Peter and Ned's iconic camouflage backpack. Alyssa placed herself in between two with a hop in her step.

"Hey guys!"

"AAaaaH!"

"Ah no! Please don't beat us up, it's the first day of school there's so much more time later on!" Ned rambled using his arms to cover his face. People in the hallway snickered and gave them looks but Alyssa didn't bother with them.

Alyssa let out a happy laugh and Peter nudged at Ned to get the boy to drop his arms. Peter stared at Alyssa in disbelief, it had felt like such a long time ago when they last saw each other and she already looked so much more different than before. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and frowned at Ned as the boy whimpered in fear.

"Ned! Look," With one eye open Ned gasped at the sight of Alyssa.

"Lisa! Ooooh shit Lisa you're here!" The bigger boy gathered the girl up in his arms and Peter shook himself out of his daze as Alyssa laughed again.

"Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were being homeschooled? Why didn't you tell us?" Peter stammered.

"Surprise!" Alyssa gasped out as Ned let her go. Peter moved to hug her next and Alyssa hugged him back with joy.

"This is great! You're here to protect us!" Ned gushed and Peter nearly choked as he pulled away.

"Oh come on, I don't think...we need Lisa to protect us…" Peter tried to argue but was cut off by loud laughter.

"Look who it is! It's Penis Parker!" Flash Thompson pointed to Peter with a sneer and the boy practically shrank from the attention. Several people had stopped to look at who Flash was pointing out and Peter knew he was going to have a long 4 years.

"Hey! Watch it Flash," Alyssa sneered and glared after Flash as he shuffled away with his group of tormentors a look of shock on the bully's face.

"I think...we do," Ned concluded and Alyssa rose a brow as the bell rang over head.

Students begun to bustle about to get to their advisory since on the first day students were to meet up at advisory for about 20 minutes to get their schedules and get situated, then they spent the rest of the day figuring themselves and their classes out.

"Where's your guys's advisory?" Alyssa questioned as she pulled out her slip of paper.

"126, Mrs. West," Peter said and Ned pointed to the boy in agreement.

"And just like in all the movies, I'm in that class too," Alyssa grinned and Peter and Ned smiled brightly at their friend. It's been much too long since the three of them were together. As the trio made their way to room 126, Ned questioned Alyssa unabashedly in hopes of gaining more information about her and her situation. She made sure to get them all caught up without revealing anything regarding her Inhuman status or even Tony Stark.

"So you're cured now? And that's why you're able to go to school?" Peter questioned.

"Yep, I spent most of the summer just...in the last stages of recovery," Alyssa could never rid herself of the tight feeling of guilt in her stomach when she lied.

"I'm so happy you're back. This is insane," Ned sang and Peter smiled at Alyssa. Looking at her now he could tell that she had obviously changed. She was happier, more confident now compared to the last time he saw her.

"First day of high school, kids. Let's go survive the day," Alyssa and Ned gave wide grins while Peter practically sweat with his nervousness as they entered room 126.

* * *

"7 periods in one day seems kind of over excessive," Alyssa commented as she leaned against the lockers, looking at the list of classes in her hand. "Honors English 9A, Geometry, Advisory, Spanish 1, Health, Lunch, Biology, Public Speaking, and PE. At least Advisory and Lunch don't count as classes."

"And Advisory's only 10 minutes anyway," Ned reassured.

"What's the point of a 10 minute class?" Alyssa wondered and Ned could only shrug.

"Wait you have Public Speaking?" Peter asked as they waited for Ned to grab his English textbook from his locker.

"It's an elective I guess," Alyssa answered, "With...Mr. Richardson," she finished with a nod.

"I have Computer Engineering?...for an elective 5th period," Peter raised his brows.

"What seriously?" Ned slammed his locker shut, "I have drawing. I don't even know how to draw!" Ned complained and Alyssa gave him a pat on the back as they walked down the hall.

"I'm pretty sure that's the point of the class Ned," Peter paused and sneezed as a girl in the hallway accidentally shot him with her perfume.

"So we have like what? 6 out of 7 classes together?" Alyssa questioned as she looked over Peter's shoulder and at his schedule.

"Hey at least we have PE together," Ned said optimistically.

"Aaaactually, I think I'm going to switch to Cross Country," Alyssa replied and she raised a brow at how hurt Ned looked.

"Come on Ned, Alyssa's actually athletic, she's not gonna force herself to do PE when she doesn't have to," Peter defended.

"Besides doing a sport is probably harder than PE anyway, so let's just say it's my punishment to be running in the heat."

"But you like running in the heat! So it's not a punishment," Ned complained.

"Well yeah I mean I'm good at it."

"Ok Ned, let's just worry about it in English," Peter pat the boys back in reassurance while Alyssa laughed.

* * *

The trio walked out of their 5th period Health class with their textbooks in hand. They're teacher, a small woman named Ms. Fitzgerald, though she preferred Ms. Fitz, had informed them that they basically had no use for their health textbook and insisted that they keep them in their lockers.

It was now lunch and the hallway was packed with students as they met up with friends.

"My locker's right here, do you guys wanna just put your books in there?" Alyssa stopped by her locker and the boys nodded in agreement. Since there was no use for them they may use well take her up on her offer.

"So where do we even go? The cafeteria?" Alyssa questioned as she avoided being trampled by a group of students all wearing a "Chess Club" shirt. Being 5'4" in a crowded hallway was not exactly the most fun.

"Yeah me and Ned were gonna buy lunch," Peter informed as he stepped over so that he was walking on the other side of Alyssa. He wasn't much taller than her, or even much larger, but he didn't want her to be swept away.

They made their way into the noisy cafeteria and agreed that Alyssa would find them a table while Peter and Ned grabbed their lunch. Looking around Alyssa was surprised by the amount of empty tables scattered about. Another sweep of the cafeteria and she noticed a familiar lone figure hunched over one of the tables. Alyssa grinned and made her way over to who she recognized as Michelle Jones from their middle school.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully and sat a short distance away from the girl. She didn't talk to Michelle that much but she'd known her since 3rd grade when they had class together. Alyssa couldn't recall if Michelle was in any of her first four classes or even in her advisory. She was sure she would've noticed.

Michelle looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Um..hey?"

"Is it cool if me, Peter and Ned sit here with you?" Alyssa questioned and Michelle shrugged before turning back to her book.

"It's a falsely free country but you can do what you want," she answered and Alyssa grinned.

"Cool thanks."

A silence fell over the two despite the loudness of the cafeteria and Alyssa blinked and allowed her third eye to get a glimpse of Peter and Ned. The two were still in line to get their food, debating over whether Peter should get milk or juice. With a small shake of her head she was staring down at the table and the girl grinned at the controlled use of her power. A year of training and monitoring her powers and that was honestly the most she could do that she could control.

"So um, what are you reading?" Alyssa wondered after a moment and Michelle glanced at her again, watching as the Filipina placed her backpack beside her before taking her lunchbox out of her back pack.

" _The Wings of the Dove_ by Henry James," Michelle answered shortly.

"Nice, what's it about?" Alyssa was eager to continue the conversation and Michelle looked at her again with a raised brow.

"Do you really care?" she wondered cynically and Alyssa shrugged before nodding.

"Well, yeah I mean you seem pretty invested in it. Must be a great book," she answered truthfully and Michelle's iciness seemed to die down, if only just a little.

"It's about this couple trying to get this dying girl's money so they can get married," she explained and Alyssa nodded along as she picked at her food. She didn't want to start eating without Peter and Ned.

"That's crazy, how do they plan to just take her money?" Alyssa seemed so genuinely interested that Michelle found herself explaining the basic plot line of the book. She doubted Alyssa would ever actually read the book, but it was nice talking to someone about it.

Peter and Ned arrived soon and found Alyssa in a deep discussion with Michelle Jones. The two were sitting somewhat close to one another with Alyssa's lunch opened and untouched in front of her and a bag of half finished chips and a pile of books in front of Michelle.

"I don't know, at least she's thinking about Milly's feelings right?"

"Why does that matter if she's just using her for her own gains?"

"Uh hey guys," Peter called out as he moved to sit beside Alyssa, Ned had already seated himself across from the girl. Michelle gave the two boys an icy look as they settled down.

"Took you losers long enough," she muttered before turning away from them and picking up her book. Although she made it seem as though she was glad they came and disrupted the conversation, Michelle found it refreshing to be able to talk to someone on the first day of school.

"Um...ok," Ned drawled before he began to dig into his lunch.

"What were you guys talking about?" Peter wondered as Alyssa began to eat as well.

"This book Michelle's reading. I _would_ want to read it but I can never understand 18th century lingo," Alyssa replied honestly as she gave Michelle a small smile, the girl rolling her eyes jokingly. "I'll just let Michelle story tell it for me."

"You wish," the girl replied before reaching for a chip. Alyssa smiled at the motion. She had offered food to Michelle because the girl hadn't taken anything out to eat and she had only reluctantly agreed to having the bag of chips.

"Oh were you guys gonna join any clubs? There's like a club exhibition happening out in the halls," Alyssa opened the floor with a new conversation topic a she continue to eat her adobo.

"I think I might join Academic Decathlon," Peter piped up and Alyssa noticed Michelle perk up just a bit at the mention of the club, "I heard the team here does really well."

"I think I'll join too! I heard they have their own class period, and we might be able to get out of PE!" Ned said excitedly.

"No you don't," Michelle piped up, "It's not like it counts as a sport," she shot down Ned's excitement and the boy let out a small 'Oh' in disappointment.

Alyssa snorted and assured the boys that she bet they'd do great.

* * *

"Ok so I think you're all set Alyssa, you're last period should be the Cross Country period but make sure you talk to the coach alright?" the freshman counselor Ms. Ramirez spoke kindly as she handed Alyssa her new schedule.

"Thank you Ms. Ramirez."

"No problem."

Alyssa left the office with a wave to TA. Alyssa had waited so long that she made friends with the senior Chelsea Kim who was a runner for the ross country team. She was now making her way back to her 6th period, yet with a glance at the nearest clock she wondered if it would be worth it. She signed in but considering they weren't doing anything the teacher gave Alyssa permission to see her counselor.

"Should I just go to my 7th period?" Alyssa wondered aloud. There was just a few minutes of class left and she didn't even really have anyone to talk to in her public speaking class. Maybe if she went she'd make some new friends but she didn't really feel like it.

Alyssa's decision was made for her as the bell rang over head. Alyssa shrugged and began to walk to the gym.

* * *

The first day of school passed with as much action as it could. Each teacher had given out a syllabus and PE was hectic due to the amount of students still trying to switch out. Alyssa was impressed by how nice the campus was and at the end of lunch Peter and Ned (and Alyssa remembered seeing Michelle's name on the list) joined the Academic Decathlon team.

The final bell rang overhead and the teens hurried about excitedly as their first day of high school came to an end. Alyssa was glad that the first day of high school passed without any major...glitches with her abilities.

"So you ended up getting your schedule switched already?" Peter piped up beside Alyssa as they walked out of the gym.

"Yeah I even talked to the coach, I have to remember my fastest mile time and I gotta get the athletic clearance paperwork in before I can start practicing with them," Alyssa answered and the three of them made their way to the front doors of their grand school.

"Lisa!"

The girl and her two friends paused in their trek to see Leo's tall figure, clad rather officially in his baseball clothes, waving over at them. Two other boys in their own baseball clothes were with him, looking the trio up and down. Alyssa could see Peter and Ned shrinking into themselves from the corner of her eye.

One was a black boy who was about as tall as her brother, maybe taller, with a baseball cap covering his head. The other was a mixed asian boy who was a bit shorter than her brother but still taller than her and her friends.

"What's up?" Alyssa questioned as her brother and his friends reached her.

"Hey Peter, Ned," Leo greeted and Ned smiled while Peter waved awkwardly. Leo motioned to his two friends, from the taller boy to the shorter asian boy, "Oh uh, this is Dorian and Kyle."

The two boys gave nods in greeting and Alyssa gave them a friendly smile.

"Hi."

"Anyways I forgot to tell you that tryouts end at 5, were you gonna wait or?"

"Um…" The trio glanced at one another and Alyssa settled on Peter.

"Would May and Ben be alright if we went over to your house?"

"Um-uh yeah, yeah it's fine," Peter stuttered out avoiding Leo and his friends' gazes.

"Alright, I'll just go over to Peter's house with Ned, you can pick me up after your tryouts," Alyssa stated and she smiled at him and his friends before ushering her own away. Leo raised a brow and watched as his younger sister reassured her best friends that they were fine.

"Text mom when you get there!" he called after her.

"Okay!"

"Hey, you're sister's pretty cute. Y'know in a, nerdy freshman kind of way," Ryan commented and Leo gave him a punch on the arm as the Dorian laughed.

"Shut the fuck up dumbass. Don't even think about it," he sneered at his teammate who only laughed as the other adjusted the cap on his head.

"Yeah Saito, go drool after freshmen girls later, if we don't go West'll get on our case," he urged with a deep laugh.

"Okay come on, don't call me by my last name I was just joking."

* * *

"You don't happen to be Alyssa Andrade do you? I don't think I recognize you," Ben teased and Alyssa laughed wholeheartedly as she gave the man a hug. It's been so long since she'd last seen the elder Parkers and it felt good to be in their bright presence.

"Oh Lisa look how much you've changed," Ben passed her off to a gushing May and Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the look his aunt gave him over his best friend's shoulder.

"It's great to see you guys again I feel like it's been ages," Alyssa commented as May squeezed the life out of her before letting her go.

"Because it has been ages! How are you? Are you better now?" May questioned and both her husband and nephew gave her a look for being mildly intrusive.

"I'm good! A lot better now if I can go to school," Alyssa answered easily and May practically cooed at her as she led her away and into the kitchen, leaving the 3 men behind to watch after them.

Ben shook his head with a smile as he watched his beautiful wife coddle his nephew's friend.

"How is she?" he spoke quietly to Peter and Ned, "She doing alright?"

"Well she seems fine and she looks fine, so I trust her. She'd tell us if something was wrong," Peter shrugged and Ben hummed.

"Alright May, let these kids 'hang out'," Ben interrupted with air quotations and Alyssa snickered as Peter and Ned herded her over into Peter's room. Alyssa looked around and felt a hint of sadness at how much even Peter's room had changed since she last saw them. Yet she reveled in the fact that it didn't make her feel out of place with how it was still a bit messy with various pieces of broken technology laying around and lego figurines built and on display.

"Dude I feel like it's been so long since we last hung out. We have to plan our next comic store trip, and our next sleepover! We have to rewatch the Star Wars series again! Oh, this anime _Terror in Resonance_ came out and I've been dying to watch it with you guys," Ned listed as they settled around in Peter's room. Alyssa grabbed an unsolved rubik's cube as she lay down on her stomach beside Peter on his bed.

"Oh we should go to that science exhibit I was talking about!" Peter mentioned.

"And our next sleepover should be at my house, Sunnie needs to get used to you guys," Alyssa said as she moved the pieces of the cube.

"Last time we saw Sunnie she was only like _this_ big," Ned put his hands about a foot apart.

"Oh she's waaaay bigger now," Alyssa flipped over to her back as she presented the solved rubik's cube to Peter.

"You know, malamute's are supposed to be fully grown by the time they're a year old," Peter said as he began to mix the rubik's cube once more.

"Also this is great, now we could do something together for Peter's birthday!" Ned suddenly remembered and Peter perked up. He had turned 14 about a week ago and Alyssa had missed both his and Ned's birthday this year but she was here now so he was actually quite excited. The plan for Ned's birthday had been to go on a tour of the Avengers Tower and possibly even meet the Avengers (unlikely), but Alyssa had gotten sick and they didn't see her until school started. But even then she only spent about a week of 8th grade at Midtown Middle.

"Oh we could go to that Oscorp Exhibit thing that's happening," Alyssa suggested, "Or we could go to as many comic book stores as we can find through Queens! That'll be so much fun. Like, bar hopping...but with comic book stores."

"That sounds great! We can even try and do a sleepover while we're at it!"

"Peter this is crazy I can't believe you guys are already 14!" Alyssa hung her head off the bed and her medium length black hair cascaded down and touched the floor.

"I know I don't really feel any older."

"Neither do I," Peter added.

"Well maybe puberty's just coming late for us," Ned suggested bluntly and Alyssa laughed as the Parker boy flushed a deep red.

The trio spent the next few hours talking and catching up as much as they could before May interrupted them. With a smile the pretty woman told Alyssa that her brother was here to pick her up.

Alyssa bid her two friends a reluctant goodbye and was squeezed into another hug by May before she went to her brother, who was talking to Ben about baseball.

"Hopefully we'll see you a bit more around here?" Ben had said.

"Hopefully," Alyssa replied with a short hug to the man before her and her brother made their way out with a last goodbye.

* * *

 **a/n:** **High school isn't exactly...how it's presented in any type of media but I am definitely just saying that because of how ive experienced it. Like sure I've been through some shit but that's just how it is. We go through shit during all parts of our life but for some reason shows and movies focus heavily on the shit they go through during high school? Idk it's different for everyone but to me high school was kind of just this thing I knew I needed to go through. I thought I was going to make a big deal out of it but in the end all I really cared about was volleyball and graduating on time. In high school you don't hav to deal with drama if you find the way to avoid it. Nobody actually fits in but thats cool too. But anyways one inspirational speech later, I'm already graduating this year so um yeehaw i guess.**

 **Anyways how is/was high school for you guys? leave a comment down below, like this video and subscribe to my channel while you're at it. ;)**

* * *

 **check out Alyssa's aesthetic board on my Pinterest: _cassadillam_**

 **the board is _girls ; aesthetic_**

 **the section is: _alyssa_**


	9. Birthday Part Two

**a/n: _OK so small announcement, there are some changes made in chapters 4,5,6, and 7. So basically when I originally wrote this I read somewhere that not every Inhuman emerges from a cocoon so I was like yeet so I don't hae to write about the cocoon. But then I was rereading Ms. Marvel and when I saw the part where she emerged from her cocoon I was like "ok who lied to me" and I found that inhumans do all emerge from cocoons except for the ones that have a terrigenesis chamber and alyssa does not have that. So I fixed those up in the previous chapters and I might have to mention it later on BUT ANYWAYS_**

 **sorry about this but until I can lead up to civil war it's gonna be just basic chapters the develop a background and strengthens certain relationships, but pleeeaaase bare with me :(**

 **So anyways here is chapter 9, chapter 10 will be ready soon!**

 **I'm telling you guys I have written so much for civil war and homecoming already LMAO. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

* * *

 **Cast (as introduced in this chapter):**

 **Pepper Potts - _Gwyneth Paltrow  
_ Happy Hogan - _Jon Favreau_**

* * *

 ** _"Let us be grateful to the people who make us happy; they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom."_**

 ** _– Marcel Proust_**

On September 10 2014, Peter Parker woke up completely disoriented. It's been about a week since school started and today was meant to be Peter's "Birthday Part 2" according to Ned. Just his luck that the only time the whole trio was free was on a Wednesday this year. Peter really hated Wednesday's sometimes.

Today he already had 5 homework assignments due and he was pretty sure their health teacher was going to give them a pop quiz on nutrition and the food pyramid. She was bad at hinting at things with subtlety. And he had stayed up the night before working on geometry homework because he kept getting distracted by Ned and Alyssa.

But aside from that, today was going to be a good day and he could feel it. He was so excited that he could care less that it was a Wednesday. Ms. Fitz's quizzes were easy because she left all the answers scattered around on the posters hung up on her walls (and it was literally just health class), his homework was finished no matter how irritating it was to do, and he had plans with his best friends.

Alyssa's coach had told her that she would be good to practice starting Thursdays and Academic Decathlon only practiced after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It just seemed like nothing could go wrong and Peter hoped that nothing would. Beside him was May's phone (which at this point he uses more than she did while they were at home) and it was bright with notifications.

Lisa

Lisa: happy birthday part 2 peter!

Lisa: im giving u ur present early in the morning

Lisa: im so excited

Lisa: i promise to make up for missing it 2 years in a row :(

Peter grinned and pushed himself out of bed.

* * *

After Alyssa walked Sunnie she asked Leo to drop her off at Peter's place. She would've walked herself but her mother insisted.

"Right here's fine," Alyssa pointed out and Leo kept his foot on the break and watched as his sister grabbed her backpack and the bag that held Peter's gift before getting out of the car.

"Call me when you need to get picked up," Leo informed her and Alyssa gave him a quick thumbs up.

"Gotcha, have fun at practice!" she called as she walked backward toward the building and Leo laughed before driving away, giving her a thumbs up of his own. Alyssa grinned as she entered Peter's apartment complex and greeted the man at the front desk. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to Peter's floor, she was practically wiggling with excitement.

Once she stepped onto his floor she greeted Mrs. Santiago good morning before knocking on Peter's door.

"Coming!" May's muffled voice called before the door opened.

"Alyssa! Wow you're really early," May moved aside to let the girl in and they gave each other a brief hug. "Peter look who's here."

"Lisa!" Peter exclaimed and the two did their signature handshake before Alyssa brought her best friend into a hug.

"Happy really late birthday!" she pulled away and let him say think you before she handed him his gift. "Okay so me and my mom were thrift shopping right and that's where I found these jeans but that's besides the point, I also saw this shirt and you were literally the only person I could think about. I just thought, wow this is perfect for Peter," Alyssa rambled excitedly and Peter wondered how she could have so much energy so early in the morning. At Midtown school started at 8:10 so they had over an hour considering it was only 6:53.

Peter pulled the shirt out of the bag and on the front were two atoms with legs, one had a speech bubble saying "I lost an electron" while the other was saying "Are you positive?". Peter nearly snorted at the joke and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. This really was perfect for him.

"I got it for 3 dollars it was insane," Alyssa chirped excitedly while she pushed her hair behind her ear. Today she opted to have her hair down and free. She was wearing her thrifted jeans that she rolled up at the bottom with her shirt tucked in and a plaid button up that was just a bit too big.

"This is insane I can't believe you found this," Peter replied just as excitedly and he hurriedly pulled the shirt on over the long sleeve he was already wearing. It was clearly a little too big but Peter paid the size no mind. "Aw wait 'till Ned sees this, he'll die."

"Alright you two, how about some breakfast while you're here Alyssa. Have you eaten yet?" Ben asked and the two friends made to sit down in the dining room/kitchen. May had gone to go get ready for work and Ben had been finishing up pancakes while Alyssa and Peter were getting excited over Peter's present.

"I had cereal but I'd honestly love taking Peter's pancakes," Alyssa shoved Peter aside and the boy sputtered before running after her.

"Alright alright, no fighting there's enough for both of you," Ben laughed as Alyssa and Peter fought to try and get the same seat despite how there were two other empty chairs at the table. Peter slid to the floor with a laugh and the teens laughed loudly at the predicament they found themselves in.

* * *

"So plans for today. We're gonna walk through town and try to visit as many comic book stores as we can in queens. Surprisingly there's more than I thought," Ned pulled his phone out and showed the results of his research.

"Then we go get food from Delmar's, and then go over to Peter's house, watch whatever the hell you want to watch and we'll sleep over. I'm surprised my mom said yes to a sleepover on a Wednesday, usually she gets really angry about it," Alyssa bit at her cheek, "It's probably because I guilt tripped her," she concluded.

As the trio settled down in class the sound of an incoming call interrupted Peter from the story he was telling. Peter caught a short glimpse of who was calling and raised a brow at the name "PePo" and Alyssa cringed and picked up her phone as the teacher gave her a look.

"Um sorry can I take this?"

"Quickly Miss Andrade."

Alyssa walked out of the room to answer the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi Alyssa! How are you?"_

"Um I'm fine, but I'm kind of in school right now. How are you Ms. Potts?" Alyssa heard Pepper pause whatever she was doing and gasp in realization.

 _"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I totally forgot that school started already for you."_

"It's okay, is, uh is something wrong?"

 _"No no, nothing's wrong. Don't worry about anything, Tony was just wondering if you could come by the tower today so he could put in some updates for your buttons? He also said he's still working on a name, but anyways it'll be really quick."_ Alyssa winced at the request. It was Peter's birthday part 2 and they already had so much planned. But this was Tony Stark we were talking about, you can't just blow off Tony Stark!

"Um...do I have to go, today?" Alyssa bit at her cheek.

 _"Well if you have other plans I can just tell Tony not to bother you-"_

"No no! You're not- he's not bothering me! It's totally fine."

 _"Are you sure Alyssa? I can tell him to just reschedule it? I don't want you thinking you can't decline him."_

"No yeah it's fine, I'll just go over there right after school." Alyssa waved it off with her hand, forgetting that Pepper couldn't actually see her.

 _"Alright then, if you say so. I'll tell Happy to pick you up right after school._ "

"Um great, that's great. I'll see him then."

" _Oh and no more Ms. Potts, Pepper is fine,"_

"Right sorry Ms. Pot- I mean Pepper." Pepper chuckled at Alyssa's stumble.

 _"Well then I'll see you later today, goodbye Alyssa."_

"Bye Ms. Pot-I mean Pepper! Bye Pepper."

With one last chuckle Pepper ended the call and Alyssa slapped her hand to her forehead. Peter was gonna hate her.

* * *

"What? What happened I thought you double triple checked that you were free?" Peter questioned and Alyssa shrunk into herself at how sad he looked.

"I did, ok I promise I did! But my doctor's office called me and said they needed me to come in and see some stuff. But it's going to be really quick!" Alyssa assured and Peter looked at her with furrowed eyebrows as if questioning if she was sure, "She said that it's just a small check up and it'll be quick. It's just here in New York too! At least I don't have to drive over to DC like I need to on Fridays," Alyssa tried to ease and Peter's sad expression seemed to melt.

"Honestly it's fine Lisa, it's your health."

"We'll have the rest of the day to spend!" Ned said optimistically, "We can just continue our plans when Alyssa's done. We'll have to cut our Comic Book Store Hop short but who cares, right?"

"Right! We still have the sleepover and everything else! It'll be fine Peter, we're still giving you an awesome birthday," Alyssa grinned brightly and Peter shot back a small sheepish smile.

"It's fine, I don't care what we do. We can just hang out and it'll be an awesome birthday," Peter flushed red as Ned and Alyssa began to coo at him.

"Awww Peter's getting all sentimental."

"It's just so adorable."

* * *

Alyssa waved goodbye to Peter and Ned as she got into the back seat of the car. Happy glanced at her from the rearview mirror when he heard her huff out a sigh as he began to drive away.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh um, nothing," Alyssa gave him small smile and he narrowed his eyes at her but let it be. "So how are you doing Happy? Did you talk to Mr. Stark about getting promoted yet?"

"I'm fine, and no. I haven't mentioned it yet," Happy seemed a bit snippy about the topic but Alyssa knew better. It was an important situation for him and he had told her all about it when he thought she had been dazed in a vision.

Alyssa had fainted again and the glow of her eyes indicated that her mind and presence was somewhere aside from where her body was. Happy had been instructed to watch her as she rested in her bed and when she came back to she had heard his entire story about wanting a promotion to become Asset Manager.

"Yet," Alyssa emphasized.

About 30 minutes later they reached the Avengers tower and Alyssa rushed out of the car as quickly as she could. Happy let out an irritated noise and followed after her. After they both entered the elevator Happy quickly swiped his ID card to access the floors no one else could.

 _"Hello Alyssa, Mr. Stark is expecting you,"_ JARVIS's voice informed the duo and Alyssa hummed as the elevator doors opened. Rock music played loudly from the lab and Alyssa and Happy entered the lab and watched Pepper and Tony's banter.

"No Tony you can't just buy it, it's the only one that's been created."

"But I can buy it and if I can't I might just have to make one for myself,"

"No Tony-"

"Yes Tony! Ah! Alyssa you're here," Tony interrupted Pepper and the woman rolled her eyes but gave Alyssa and Happy genial smiles in greeting. Tony walked up to Alyssa and laid a hand on the middle of her back as he quickly led her across the room.

"I was up for a while just thinking about some new upgrades, and I thought why not add some AI action to your buttons. I'll come up with a better name for it," Tony waved himself off, "I was thinking of adding-"

"Oh Tony just get on with it please," Pepper rushed the man and Tony rolled his eyes in return. Alyssa giggles at their interaction because despite how they bantered with one another Tony was still quick to give the woman he loved a quick kiss to the forehead as she bid them all goodbye.

"Ok this'll just be a quick fix, just an hour maybe," Tony informed the girl as she disconnected her buttons and then handed them to the man. She glanced at the clock in the room and saw that in an hour it would only be about 4 pm; meaning she would have plenty of time to hang with Peter and Ned once she got back.

—

Alyssa jolted as a hand shook her awake. The girl blinked the sleep away as she looked around in a daze.

"Wha-?"

"Hey there kiddo, Pepper is yelling my ear off about getting you home before it gets too late," Tony said as he placed Alyssa's buttons into her hand. The girl blinked up at him in confusion and reached a hand out to the table beside the couch for her glasses. After slipping her glasses on she glanced up at the clock.

8:42

"It's almost 9 o'clock?!" Alyssa straightened up and hastily placed her buttons to her temples and then turned them on.

"Oh right, I was working and then you dozed off, thought you might've needed the sleep," Tony pointed out as he scrutinized his own work with narrowed eyes. Alyssa practically deflated at that. She had forced herself to wake up early for Peter's sake and then ended up ditching him because of it. Tony paused at the expression on her face.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she waved off and he raised his brows.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You haven't even completely freaked out over the upgrades. Did you even notice them?"

"What? The upgrades?" Alyssa stuttered out and now that she paid attention she noticed that the holographic image in front of her eye no came with a focusing feature and scanning and text as though it was the inside of Iron Man's mask. "Oh…"

"I figured I may as well make it easier for you. It's nano technology with connection to my AI JARVIS. You can't speak to JARVIS because I haven't figured that bit out yet but it's like having the features of my mask installed on your face," Tony explained and Alyssa wasn't even sure what to focus on.

"This is...amazing. Thank you Mr. Stark, this is _perfect,_ " Alyssa said breathlessly as she looked around the room. She had less of a headache with the focusing feature and when she focused on one thing information would pop in front of her and rather than just seeing it with her third eye it was as though she was seeing it right in front of her face.

"No problem kiddo, so what's the problem? Did you have a bedtime before 9?" Tony questioned as he sat down and finished eating the bag of blueberries he had requested Happy to get for him while he worked.

"No, I just….I had these plans with my friends, it's not a big deal Mr. Stark," Alyssa tried to tell the man but he waved her off.

"No no, it seems like it was a big deal a second ago. So what are you 12?"

"I'm-I'm 13," she corrected.

"Even better," Tony offered her the bag of blueberries and she shook her head no, "You should be worrying about things like your friends and your plans at this age. Take it from me."

"Didn't you like...go to college at this age?" Alyssa questioned.

"Yes but that's beside the point. What were your plans? Were you going to spend the day with them?"

"Um yeah, we were gonna go 'Comic Book Store Hopping' and then watch an anime or something," Alyssa chuckled and felt the heat on her face from embarrassment. Why would Tony Stark care about this?

"Comic book store hopping that's great! What is that?" he questioned and Alyssa chuckled.

"Um it's supposed to be like bar hopping? But with comic book stores," she explained, "I was supposed to spend the whole day with them to make up for missing both their birthdays this year. Especially missing Peter's birthday two years in a row," Alyssa explained solemnly and Tony hummed.

"I'm sorry I took you from your plans," Tony said sincerely, and Alyssa was quick to shake him off.

"No Mr. Stark it wasn't your fault it was mine I swear. I can't blame you when I could have just said no in the first place. I thought I could figure it out but I just messed it up," she said and the expression on her face didn't ease the slight feeling of guilt Tony felt in his chest.

"Ok how about this," he stood and walked over to the assortment of Iron Man prototype equipment that he knew no longer worked. Grabbing a glove he grabbed a sharpie nearby and signed the glove.

Tony walked back to Alyssa and handed it to her.

"Give this to your friend, tell him Tony Stark says happy birthday," he instructed and Alyssa looked at him in awe.

"You would just give this to him?"

"Yeah well, it's not like it works anymore-" Tony shrugged off and a look of shock came to his face as Alyssa brought him in for a hug. But the girl was quick to pull away.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry I-it was just instinct, I'm just really happy, I'm so sorry Mr. Stark it won't happen again," she rambled and the man just laughed.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Now, Happy's waiting to take you home so you should probably get going before he decides he doesn't want to anymore," Tony gave the girl a pat on the back and she grinned and held the glove gently in her hands. She looked around in awe at the new sights her upgrade gave her and she bid Tony a happy goodbye.

"Bye Mr. Stark! Thank you again! I seriously appreciate this so much!"

He waved her off with a short goodbye and a wink, "Don't sell that! I'll know!"

"I promise I won't!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Alyssa, this isn't your house," Happy scrutinized the apartment complex and Alyssa grinned.

"I know Happy, but my mom knows I'm sleeping over here so pleaaase can you unlock the door?" she asked as she gave the door another tug.

"Kid if I get in trouble for this-"

"No you won't i swear," she cut him off and the big man sighed and unlocked the door for her. Alyssa bid the man a giddy goodbye and made her way into the building. She liked back and smiled as Happy waited for her to get inside before he drove away.

When Alyssa reached Peter's door she checked the time and saw that was nearly 10 o'clock but she knew that Peter and Ned were likely still awake. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Peter in his pajamas and he looked absolutely surprised at the sight of Alyssa standing at his doorway looking sheepish.

"Hey Peter."

"Lisa! What happened you were gone the whole day," Peter ushered his friend inside and Alyssa looked from the TV that was playing some anime, to Ned who was sleeping on the floor with his mouth wide open.

"Yea I know the check up um, lasted longer than I thought it would," Alyssa lied and she could tell from Peter's expression that she wasn't exactly believable.

"Ok...I'm sorry I missed your birthday part two. It wasn't my doctors appointment. I ended up falling asleep afterwards and I woke up and it was already late. I didn't realize how tired I was until I had to wait for my doctor to give me back my results," Alyssa explained as close to the truth as she could and Peter looked like he believed her just a bit more.

"It's okay. Like I said it's your health, and we can do this any other day," Peter tried to assure yet Alyssa knew her best friend was sad.

"Ok I know you're disappointed in me-"

"I'm not disappointed in you-"

"But! I think I deserve some best friend points for this."

Peter furrowed his brows at her. "For what?"

Alyssa pulled out the glove Tony had signed and presented it to Peter. Peter let out a gasp at the sight of the red and gold metal glove and the signature the practically shone on it.

"Wha-what? What!?" Peter practically hyperventilated and gently took the glove from her hand.

"My mom thought it would be a great present to ask for a signature and he completely exceeded my expectations," Alyssa explained and Peter looked like he was ready to faint. "Oh um, and I have more shirts for you. I was going to give them to your throughout the day but I guess I missed that."

Alyssa gasped as Peter pulled her into a hug. She may have missed their day together but she had at least explained herself and apologized to him with what he would say was the greatest present he'd ever gotten. If this was bribery then sue him.

"Thank you Lisa this is-this is insane!" he gushed in a whisper as he marveled the signed prototype. Alyssa grinned at the happy look on his face.

"What did you say about shirts?" Peter suddenly asked.

"Oh! I got more shirts from the thrift store," Alyssa pulled her backpack to the front and opened up her backpack, pulling out the 3 other shirts she had yet to give Peter.

The two of them went over to where Peter and Ned made a small pillow fort for the sake of the sleepover. Peter set his signed prototype on the table and unfolded the shirts.

One had a drawing of a triangle and said _"Find x"_ and on the triangle 'x' was circled with an arrow pointed to it leading from the words, _"I found it"_. Another shirt had the words " _The physics is THEORETICAL but the FUN IS REAL"_ inside a drawing what he could tell was an atom. The last and final shirt was one that was just a quote which said, _"IF YOU BELIEVE IN TELEKINESIS PLEASE RAISE MY HAND"_ with a drawing of a hand between the words "please" and "raise".

Peter snorted at each of the shirts and as he unfolded each one a feeling of happiness and adoration filled his chest. Peter loved the shirts and felt a sort of pride within him knowing that Alyssa thought of him when she found these shirts. This was their humor as a friend group. The science jokes and puns. Even though she missed the day with them Peter knew that Alyssa had been just excited for it as him and Ned and he couldn't not forgive her for it.

"Come on, let's try and watch something without waking Ned up," Peter snorted and Alyssa giggled at the sight of the Hawaiian boy sleeping comfortably in their pillow fort.

* * *

 **a/n: check out Alyssa's aesthetic board on my Pinterest: _cassadillam_**

 **the board is _girls ; aesthetic_**

 **the section is: _alyssa_**


End file.
